Hogwartian Hell
by JacobKragoff- 2nd Account
Summary: Hogwarts, now under the Administration of Severus Snape and the Carrows, no longer resembles the joyful school we all once knew. With students older and little all being tortured by the relentless Carrows, Neville knows a rebellion is called for.
1. Chapter 1

HOGWARTIAN HELL

Warning: This fanfic contains angst, violence, strong language, dark storyline, suggestive theme, adult content, and is not suggested to those sensitive to stories of rape, angst, or darkness. Also is not for younger audiences and is only understandable if you have read the final book of Harry Potter.

CHAPTER ONE

THE NEW ADMINISTRATION

The train sped past wide open fields of green as it always did while traveling to Hogwarts. However, this time it was different. There was not an excited feeling around the many Hogwartian students that sat in either compartments or at the tables near the back of the Hogwarts express. They all wore expressions of apprehension, nervousness…even fear.

A few of the younger students yelped in surprise while the older ones moved their hands toward their wands as the train suddenly began to slow down. Chad Kragoff, who was at the age of 12 now, clutched his wand inside his right pocket and the small golden object in his other pocket that he had only recently acquired from his older brother.

Chad glanced around at the other students. There were many others sitting at the table area. A few of Chad's older brother's friends sat near him at the table on the other side. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Michel Corner, Eric Spellbound, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnegan, the Patil twin sisters, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom. All were grasping their wands under their pockets as well.

The train finally came to a full stop and some students began muttering amongst themselves. After about fifteen minutes, the door at the end of the car slid open and a large group of tall men in black robes walked in. They were led by a shorter man with thin brown hair and a goatee. His fingers were long and crooked and his fingernails were a dark shade of grey. Chad knew who these men were. They were the Death Eaters.

They looked around at the groups of students, some looking terrified, some irritated.

As the leader and a few others came to Chad's end of the car, the seventh year Slytherin, Theodore Nott, stood. He had long brown hair, pale skin, and a mean expression. He sneered at the passing death eaters and retorted rudely to them as if he found himself superior.

"My father will hear about this!" he growled to the leader.

"Sit your bloody ass down, Nott!" the man shouted back at him in a deep, grinding voice. "I've got orders from the Dark Lord to search this train before it gets to Hogwarts. You're daddy's got no power over me, even if he is another Death Eater. He's in charge of taking over other Wizarding countries, not Hogwarts. That's Snape's job. And mine is discipline. So, shut it!"

He continued down towards where Chad was. The new second year began to get nervous.

Please don't notice I'm Muggleborn, he thought desperately. He had heard about the new camps that muggle borns were being sent to. It made him want to vomit.

But before the head could come anywhere near him, Neville also stood up and said, rather bravely even if the words sounded childish at first

"Hey, losers!"

The Death Eaters looked at him with some jeering amusement.

"He isn't here," Neville finished.

The head Death Eater smiled.

"You'd be Longbottom, would you? Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts. Better try not to speak to me like that again, 'cause I've got no more intention of letting you off the hook again than I do caring for a fucking Muggle!"

The train went dead silent and Chad glared at the Death Eater. Why were they so prejudice?

The Death Eaters eventually moved to the next Train car and Chad could relax his hold on his wand, not that he could have done much with it. He was only fresh out of first year and he was very afraid of Death Eaters. Everyone was.

"You could have gotten your ass hauled off to Azkaban or one of those Muggleborn concentration camps if you'd slipped more, mate!" Eric said after the train started moving again.

"Yeah. What the bloody hell were you thinking, talking to Amycus Carrow like that?" Seamus put in.

"I feel braver these days and I'm safe from those camps, seeing as I'm pure blood," Neville replied.

"Well, be more careful," said Ginny. "You can't play games with these people."

"This isn't a game for me, Ginny," Neville retorted, sternly. "For me, it's a tribute to Harry, wherever he is."

The silence swallowed the train car again and all Chad could do was think to himself. He knew that Harry was on the run searching for something, he just didn't know what. He was accompanied by his best friends, Ron, Hermione, and Jacob. Jacob Kragoff was Chad's older brother. He was very tall, had wavy brown hair, light skin, and had been a ladies man ever since his fifth year. Chad looked up to his brother as a role model but understood that Jacob would die for Harry, Ron, or Hermione in a heartbeat if he was forced to. He had become friends with them in first year when he had helped them with a mountain troll who had been sneaked into the school as a distraction.

Chad was devastated when he heard that his older brother would not be attending Hogwarts that year. Jacob had always protected him and now, when Chad needed protection the most, it wasn't there. Hogwarts was controlled by Lord Voldemort who had taken over the Ministry of Magic and every part of the Wizarding World of The United Kingdom and, as Amycus had hinted, he planned to take over more. Nowhere was safe now. And the worst of it, of course, was that Chad was Muggleborn.

…

The sky darkened, the sun sinking low over the mountains, Hogsmeade station came into view as the train slowed to a final stop.

All the students were dressed in their black robes now, some looking petrified for a moment before they began moving as they walked past three types of trolls, all on leashes and being controlled by hooded Death Eaters who had their long, curved wands out. A Mountain troll grumbled, growled, and snarled at the passing students, its grey skin letting off a horrible odor. A Sewer troll stood, so obese that it obscured the view of shops behind it. It had a faded pink color to its skin and its eyes were unfocused. The Ground troll looked more like a small dinosaur. It crouched on all four legs, had a face like that of an alligator, a snake like tongue, and a yellow lizard body covered in sours and dirt. It still didn't smell nearly as horrid as the Sewer Troll.

Chad and his best friend, Martin, both covered their noses and quickly walked away from the creatures, trying to get to the carriages as fast as they could. Once they had finally reached them, they clambered into one that held Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Seamus. Seamus looked miserable.

"What's wrong, Seamus?" Martin questioned.

Martin was a handsome boy with long, dirty blonde hair, light freckles, and baby blue eyes. If not for the fact that he spoke with an English accent, he could have passed for a German.

"It's our final year," Seamus grumbled solemnly in reply. "Our last year at Hogwarts and it's being taken over by bleedin' Death Eaters. And it's because of them that me best friend, Dean, is in hidin'. Some of the Muggleborns are lucky, like you Chad and the Creevy brothers and the others. But Dean was too scared. He was afraid how Muggleborns would be treated at Hogwarts and what would happen AFTER they left school. I'm as afraid as anyone about what'll happen after out last year is done. What will life be like as adults even if we aren't of Muggle parentage?"

Luna stared at him.

"You sound like you don't think this war is going to end," she said, as if curious. "Why is that?"

"No, I think this war is gonna end," Seamus responded. "I just don't think we're gonna win."

…

There were two more Death Eaters waiting for them. They stood on either side of the large double doors that led into the entrance hall. Chad shivered as he walked by them and moved closer to Martin who put an arm around his friend.

They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, peering around to see who had even come back this year. Mostly, it was the same old faces. All of the old teachers had stayed behind, probably to try and protect the other students. Chad noticed that only one was missing. Professor Burbidge, who had taught Muggle Studies the previous years. She had not been a teacher of Chad's as a student would have to be a third year or higher to take her class, but he had spoken to her before and had grown to respect her. Where was she?

Right next to Professor McGonagall, who wore of hardened look as if she was using all the will power left in her body to keep herself from cursing the person next to her, who happened to be the last person Chad ever wanted to see in his life. It was Severus Snape…and he was sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

Chad shook with rage along with many other students and teachers. That was the chair of someone who Snape had murdered! Why the hell should he be allowed the privilege to sit in it as headmaster? McGonagall was much more worthy. Anyone was more worthy than Snape!

"You bastard," Neville muttered in abhorrence. "You bloody fucking murderer."

There weren't too many first years this year. The majority were sorted into Hufflepuff while Ravenclaw had the second most and Slytherin the third. Gryffindor hardly had any. A count of four at the most.

After the Hall had gone extremely quiet, Snape stood, his long black robes falling around him, his black greasy hair sticking up around his head, both giving him the look of a gigantic bat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he addressed the school.

The school glared murderously back at him. He did not seem to notice.

"As you know, Hogwarts is under new management. I have been appointed Headmaster.

"Unfairly," Lavender breathed quietly but furiously.

"May I introduce your two new teachers?" Snape said. "Professor Amycus Car-,"

"Amycus Carrow," said the man Chad had seen on the train.

He stood and walked in front of the teachers' table to speak to the students.  
>"I'm the new Dark Arts teacher. You'll be learning dark magic of the greatest power that will crush all of the Defensive magic you've learned. Something that'll make your puny little heads spin! In short, something actually useful. My sister, Alecto-"(he gestured to an ugly small woman sitting on McGonagall's right) "will be teaching you Muggle Studies where you will learn about the filthy animals known as Muggles and what their rightful place is!"<p>

He giggled a little and some of the students cringed at the sight of his rotted, pointed, bent teeth.

"We're also the Head Supervisors of Discipline this year. Any students who try and make a fool outta us 'll get a little bit of cuts and slashes and those who are asking for REAL misery will get a taste of the Cruciatus Curse!"

He laughed at the sight of the horrified children and then was about to continue when he was interrupted by Snape.

"Yes, thank you for that, Professor. Now if you please would sit down, I would like to continue my speech."

Amycus glowered at him and then went back to his seat; his cruelly amused face had vanished.

"Now," Snape continued irritably. "Many of you will hardly believe this is Hogwarts anymore. But I can assure you, it is the same school. It has just been given a sense of castigation. A new order of administration is in control here now. There will be no more ridicules, childish pranks here. Now there will only be students behaving and learning what they have to know. Thank you."

He took Dumbledore's seat and not a second later, the food appeared. This time, however, there were no sounds of astonishment or impression from younger students or the excited cheers of hungry older ones. Now, there was merely silence and nobody said a word.

….

The Common room of Gryffindor was dark and almost empty, Chad seated next to Martin. They were the only two in the room and both were sitting on the couch, talking about the abysmal changes at Hogwarts that had been made.

"It just isn't the same anymore!" Martin observed, desolately. "I don't even feel like I'm back at home."

"I miss last year," Chad said. "I know it ended with tragedy but the majority of the year, I actually really enjoyed. I stayed with Jacob and the others a lot. You and I learned better ways of wrestling."

Martin smiled. The boys, being just boys, had always enjoyed wrestling and ruff housing. It was their favorite activity next to dueling, though they hardly even knew how to duel with wands. After a long silence Martin asked Chad if there were any girls that he liked.

"No, not really," Chad answered, a little confused at the sudden change in conversation. "Why?"

"Well," Martin mumbled embarrassedly. "Have you ever felt like... like we don't really NEED girls?"  
>Chad raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Well," he began after a couple moments. "I never really thought about it. You see, I'm not really that interested in girls yet."  
>"Yeah neither am I but…have you…er….ever felt like…um…..you might be interested in…in boys?"<p>

There was another silence, this time much more awkward. After a little while, Chad said

"Maybe. You know, I do like girls' bodies and everything but…I don't mind the idea of being with another boy. Do you feel like that too?"

Martin nodded.  
>"I mean, with everything that's been going on, it's kind of hard to think about this stuff. I'm not exactly sure though. Do you think we should…I don't know…test ourselves?"<p>

Chad stared at him and then said

"As long as we both promise never EVER to tell anyone, okay?"  
>"Deal," Martin agreed.<p>

The boys leaned in closer to each other and then, Martin moved gradually on top of his best friend. He inclined his head towards Chad's…and kissed him.

The boys stayed like this for a minute or so. Eventually, their lips parted and the looked at each other.

"How did that feel?" Martin asked quietly.

"Brilliant," Chad whispered.

Martin kissed him again.

"Do you feel entirely…you know…gay? Or do you feel like maybe you could still be straight, because I feel like both," Martin said.

Chad put his arms around Martin and whispered

"I feel like both too but….maybe, until either of us get girlfriends, we should just do things like this every once in a while?"

Martin smiled.

"Sounds good to me, mate," he told him. "I mean, we've been best friends for a good long year now. I think we know each other well enough."  
>Chad agreed and then kissed Martin again.<p>

"We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah," said Martin. "I reckon we should."

Grasping each other's hands, they walked up the dark stairs, the silence engulfing them once again. They both slept well that night. But in that year, neither of them would sleep well during anymore nights at all.


	2. Chapter 2

HOGWARTIAN HELL

CHAPTER TWO

AMYCUS CARROW

Breakfast held more talk for the students than dinner had. Snape wasn't present at the head table and so people's nerves had gone down slightly, though the atmosphere still felt anxious. Those who were most afraid were the ones who had Dark Arts first thing that morning.

"You've got Amycus Carrow first thing after breakfast?" Neville said, staring at Chad in disbelief. "Well, tell me how it goes. I hope it isn't too bad."  
>"Well, maybe he won't even notice Chad or Martin?" Lavender put in. "Maybe he'll just pick on some other kids?"<br>"Hopefully, seein' as Chad's a Muggleborn," Seamus alleged. "I don't fancy the idea of bein' in that classroom with Carrow first thing in the fuckin' mornin'!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chad whisper shouted at them all. "We're as nervous as it is already and I don't want to hear any more reason to be afraid. I'm hoping it will be one of those hours that goes by really fast."  
>"Here, here," said Martin.<p>

"Well, we have the other Carrow this morning, guys," Pavarti Patil reminded her fellow seventh years. "Muggle studies with Alecto."

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Seamus grumbled. "I only took that class because Dean took it and I wanted to learn about his type of people, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I'm not really hopin' to listen to some old Death Eatin' bitch talk about Muggles as if they were nothin' but animals!"

"Death Eating?" Martin repeated.

"It's just a saying about Death Eaters," Seamus explained.

Just then, they all heard thunder come from outside and the enchanted ceiling showed rain drops plummeting from the sky.

"Crap," Chad moaned. "We have to go through the courtyard to get to Transfiguration later!" 

"Or we could just take the shorter way with that staircase near the Dark Arts room," Martin suggested. "We'd have less way to go and we wouldn't go through the rain."  
>"Fine, we'll do that," Chad agreed.<p>

Lavender looked up at the ceiling and said

"I wish Harry, Ron, Jacob, and Hermione were here. They always knew what to do. They started the D.A after all. Where are they? Are any of them ever coming back?"  
>Nobody answered. Chad merely stared at the cloudy, grey, wet sky and tried to focus on happier thoughts. He couldn't even think of one for more than two seconds.<p>

….

Martin and Chad took one double desk table at the front of the class. They realized how it had been a wrong choice to sit this close up right after Amycus Carrow walked from the office above them, down the small flight of stairs, past the Teachers' desk, and right in front of the class. Chad felt he was too close for comfort.

"Well, well, well," he growled maliciously, looking around at all the students. "Quite an audience! A class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors! All in their second year. This should be a lot of fun."  
>He rubbed his grimy hands together and continued<p>

"Now, the entire school is behind on learning curses so from now on, no matter what year you're in, you'll be learning how to perform Dark Magic, including the three unforgivable curses."

The students looked worried as Amycus snickered snidely.

"Now, you all learned Flippendo, the knock back jinx, and Expelliarmus, is that correct?"  
>They all slowly nodded.<p>

"Well, I should expect you to pick up Stupefy and the other ones in due course. It won't be too difficult. But, for now, we shall be focusing on one of the most useful curses ever conjured, 'Imperio'."

There was another silence and Amycus giggled his wheezy laugh again. It sounded like death to Chad.

"Oh, yes. Now, can I have a volunteer?"

Nobody moved a single muscle.

"No one?" Amycus whined, making a falsely sad face and then glaring. "Let me rephrase the question. Who here would like to be my fucking demonstration?"

The only movements were students jumping slightly as the teacher yelled.

"Fine! I'LL choose some little shit to do it then!" Amycus roared in surprising fury.

"You shouldn't say those types of words around us!" Lurlin piped up bravely, her blonde hair falling around her face.

"How about you, sweetheart?" Amycus snarled.

After a long, apprehensive moment, Lurlin stood, shaking with fear, a small tear rolling down her quivering cheek.

She stood in front of the class, looking like she would faint as Amycus pointed his long, black wand at her.

"IMPERIO!" he shouted.

All manner of expression vanished from Lurlin's face. She stood there, a blank look and then began to move as Amycus commanded.

"Slap yourself!" he howled. "Slap yourself hard little pretty!"

The other students gasped and one or two of the other girls began to cry as Lurlin was forced to slap, hit, and punch herself, leaving red and grey bruises on her face as she struck with shocking force.

"Now…," Amycus continued, grinning.

Next, she was forced to throw herself against desks, knocking the wind out of her stomach and making her eyes roll back as she doubled up in pain. Amycus made her slam her head against the wall repeatedly and at different angles until blood began to drip down from her skull.  
>As she slammed her head more and more, Chad finally had enough and stood up. He began to scream at Amycus<p>

"Stop it you fucking bastard! For God's sake, STOP IT!"

Amycus took one look at Chad and released Lurlin from her curse. She dropped down on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

Amycus began to walk towards Chad, making the other students (especially Martin) moan in fear and anxiety.

Chad, however, looked his teacher in the eye and scowled.

When they were so close their noses almost touching, Amycus growled  
>"What did you say, boy?"<br>There was another pause and Chad said loud and clearly

"You should have heard me. I bloody shouted, didn't I? Let me remind you, dumbass. Quote 'Stop it you fucking bastard. For God's sake, stop…it'….un quote."  
>The class held its breath. After a few moments of muteness, Amycus, breathing quickly and furiously, grabbed Chad by the scruff of the shirt and lifted him off the desk and in front of the class.<p>

"NO!" shouted Martin in terror along with many other students, such as the hysterical Lurlin, her tears falling onto the floor.

Amycus smiled, still holding Chad and said

"Ready for your turn?"

Chad stared in hatred and then said

"'Ready as I'll ever be. Bring it on….fucker."

….

On their way to Transfiguration, Chad and Martin ran into Neville and the others.

"So, what happened?" Neville asked in a tense voice.

"Let me show you," Chad replied.  
>He lifted up his shirt and the others winced as they saw that Chad's chest was covered in blood. His right nipple had been sliced open.<p>

….

The other teachers had no power at all. Professor McGonagall shook with murderous anger as she watched students walk by her, sobbing with their friends as they took care of large flesh wounds. Flitwick and Slughorn had to shield their eyes when they saw their students, Madam Pomfrey begged the Carrows to let her heal the students (the Carrows only laughed and refused cheerfully) and Professor Sprout almost burst into tears.

Trelawney began to mutter a foretold and horrible death for the Carrows which the rest of the Professors swore to make reality.

After a week of classes with the Carrows, the students had all become either scared or livid. The younger students usually traveled with one two or more older students with them for protection. They doubted whether or not they would be much use against the Carrows or Snape, but the other problem was the older Slytherin students. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and many other older students in Slytherin had begun helping the Carrows with the task of performing detentions, though torture was a better word for it.

Detentions consisted of being dragged down to the dungeons into a small stone room where a student (young or old) would be chained up to the wall by their wrists, and forced to remove clothing so that their skin could be cut open with curses, their bones maybe even broken, pain after painful injuries inflicted. And, of course, the Cruciatus Curse was always used. The victims were never gagged….the Carrows and the older Slytherins reveled in the sound of the shrieks and screams.

The Slytherins were lead, not by Draco Malfoy (who usually kept silent and never desired to curse a student) but by Theodore Nott. The son of Senare Nott, a Death Eater, Theodore had been the boy to speak up against Amycus on the train. Now, surprisingly, Theodore was the right hand man of the Carrows.

He had not a problem in hesitating to curse a fellow student. In fact, he adored it. He especially loved to torture the younger students. Usually the boys. His reason was that the girls were more innocent and that using Crucio on the young boys would help turn them into men. Once, he had taken a small first year boy named Marcus Saverin down to the dungeons and cursed him for an hour and a half. The boy had returned to the Hufflepuff common room, tears running out of his puffy, blackened eyes, but no sobs came from his mouth.

Chad feared Theodore more than any. After all, Theodore usually looked at Chad with pure menace. Chad knew why, of course. His older brother, Jacob, had been worst enemies with Theodore ever since they had gotten into an argument about the rights of Muggles and Muggleborns during their first year.

Jacob had found out, in his fifth year that Theodore was actually gay. Even though he wasn't anywhere near being homophobic and was all for gays' rights, Jacob had made sure to tell the entire school that the prejudice, sinister Theodore Nott was a homosexual. From that moment onward, Theodore had vowed to kill Jacob Kragoff.

…

Seamus carried the small, weeping body of a young Gryffindor first year boy up the stairs. Once he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, she turned away when she saw the child and emitted Seamus into the common room without even waiting for the password.

Seamus walked in and looked at the students waiting for him inside. Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, Chad, Martin, and some sixth years he hardly knew.

Seamus placed the boy carefully on the arm chair nearest to the fire, right after Lavender stood up to allow the child to sit.

The little boy's skin was coated in blood, his cheeks had large gashes in them, and his arms were in no better shape. He continued to sob until, after about fifteen minutes of the older students caring for his wounds; he sank into a heavy sleep. However, he began to stir a few minutes later, as if he were having nightmares of his detention.

Tears fell from Lavender's eyes as Pavarti closed her own. Neville looked at Seamus pleadingly.

"Who did it?" he inquired. "Who performed the detention?"

Seamus looked like he might spit on the floor.

"Theodore," Seamus growled in spite. "Theodore Nott."

"We need to get him back," Chad said.

The others did not look at him or say anything but everyone knew that he was right.

Eventually, Neville stood and paced around the room.

"I know what we have to do," he began after a couple of minutes had gone by in stillness. "We have to restart Dumbledore's Army."  
>"What?" Seamus yelped in surprise. "Are you daft? You remember what Umbridge did to us when she found out about it in our fifth year? Can you imagine what the bloody Carrows would do if they found us out?"<br>"I have imagined it and I've even had nightmares about it!" Neville almost shouted back. Then his voice calmed as he continued, "We have to ruin Snape and the Carrows, right? I say we restart Dumbledore's Army, send messages to all the old members and tell them to bring new faces if they want. We'll go around the school, pranking and getting back at the Carrows. But this time, not for humor, but for revenge! I am going to chase those bastards out of Hogwarts! And if nobody wants to help me, so be it."

The others said nothing until Chad walked up to Neville, looked at him and said

"I've always wanted to be part of Dumbledore's Army. We can restart it. If Dumbledore could do it with the Order of the Phoenix, why can't we do it with this?"

Neville smiled, put one hand on Chad's shoulder and said

"'Ever been to the Room of requirement?"


	3. Chapter 3

HOGWARTIAN HELL

Chapter Three

The return of Dumbledore's army

The weather became colder as the month of September grew older. The dungeons were so freezing that one of Theodore Nott's punishments (that the Carrows had been fond of) was for students to be tortured and then forced to remove their clothing so that they were chained in the coldest part of Hogwarts, wearing nothing but their underwear.

Neville began sending messages to the old D.A members using the enchanted coins Hermione Granger had created about two and a half years ago. Surprisingly, every single person who had been in Dumbledore's Army before, signed up to rejoin. Some were uneasy about going against the Carrows instead of Umbridge, who they had heard had just been recently murdered by Chad's older brother when he, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had broken into the Ministry of Magic.

"Good riddance," Seamus said at breakfast one Saturday morning, the day of their first D.A meeting. "He did us a favor, Jacob did. Umbridge was nothing but a little hag. She deserved what she got."

"Yeah, but now we need to get rid of the Carrows," Neville reminded him. "Focus."

The day went by increasingly tense as the Gryffindors to the direct route to the seventh floor corridor along with the Ravenclaws as the Hufflepuffs took a secret passageway hidden behind an Astronomer portrait.

Chad, Neville, and the others stood in front of the bare wall on the seventh floor. They all closed their eyes and concentrated hard on how much they needed to get into the room of requirement, how much they needed to have the old D.A courters back. When they opened their eyes, a pair of double doors had appeared in front of them. Chad and Martin gasped in impressment and Neville smiled.  
>"Wait 'till you see the inside," he told them.<p>

Lavender and Pavarti pushed open the doors and entered, followed by the others. The room of requirement was fairly small, but still a decent size. It was perhaps the size of McGonagall's classroom, though it wasn't as brightly lit.

There were shelves that held books on defensive magic, cushions to practice stunning, fake Death Eaters that were life sized and easy to practice defensive spells on. The Hogwartians smiled. They had returned.

There were also many new things as well. It was like the room had missed the D.A members so much that it was delighted to supply them with everything they ever needed. There were even tables full of sneakascopes and other dark arts defense objects. Neville couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"This is brilliant," he exclaimed. "Absolutely brilliant. Good God, it's even better than it was two years ago! Wow."

Pavarti and Lavender flopped onto the mattresses as if they thought it would bring back old memories. Seamus sat down, smiling slightly but also looking rather saddened.  
>He's probably thinking about Dean, Chad thought.<p>

About twenty-five minutes later, the entire group of D.A members had arrived, some new but majority from the old crowd. Nobody was missing, not even Zacharias Smith.

Michael Corner laughed with joy as he looked around at all the new parts of the room, Ginny and Luna drew their wands, as if ready to begin practicing.

Finally, when everything had calmed down slightly, the students all sat down on the floor, looking up at Neville.

"Okay," Neville started. "Now, you all know why you're here. The Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts."  
>"Really?" Smith said in mock surprise. "I didn't even notice."<br>He lifted his shirt to show a large slash across his chest.

"Oh, shut it, Smith!" Eric Spellbound snapped. "We don't need you to be an ass like you were two and a half years ago. Let's just try and be positive here." 

Before Smith could reply, Neville started up again.

"We are here because we need a resistance. Umbridge was one thing…the Carrows…they're a whole 'nother story. If we don't be careful, they'll eventually kill a student."

"How is re-starting Dumbledore's Army being careful?" Smith grumbled.

"Jesus, listen Zach-," Ernie began. "We need to get rid of the Carrows, don't we? They're bloody ruining the school! I think I'd rather be going to that American school, whatchamacallit? Puckstin! At least they don't have Death Eaters running the place!"  
>There were noises of agreement until Eric said<p>

"This is a learning institution and I personally want it back. I'd rather fight for it than abandon it."

"I agree," Ernie stated. "I'm just saying, with You-Know-Who in control of Britain, who's to say that he won't send the Carrows help?"  
>"It will be a long time before we can actually chase the bastards out of Hogwarts," Neville alleged. "But now is the time to act. We have to get back at them. I say that if a student is in detention, we save them. We get into disguise, attack the Carrows, and bring the kids back here."<p>

The others nodded and Eric said

"Okay then. But first, we need to establish some rules."  
>"Agreed," said Tarry Boot. "We can't have the Gryffindors having all the fun, now can we?"<p>

…

It was their first night and darkness in the castle had already reached an almost pitch black level. They had been planning this moment ever since the first D.A meeting had taken place nearly two weeks ago. Chad and Eric crouched behind a veil in the corridor, obscured from view by anyone who might be passing. Anyone, especially their target.

Eric had his wand at the ready should an emergency occur. If they weren't caught, it wouldn't matter. They had been given masks that were colored red on the top left side, yellow bellow that, and a larger portion was colored blue next to both of those colors. It was made to look like the colors of the Hogwarts badge with the Slytherin cut out of it. It had been Chad's idea.

Eric had generated the indication that they needed to be disguised should the worse happen and they were to run into some Slytherins, or God forbid, the Carrows.

It seemed that it was Ravenclaw who were the ones to mix logic with the plans the Gryffindors conjured while the Hufflepuffs mainly edited the work of both the houses, putting in their ideas and creating one admirable plan. It was indeed a shrewd and well-made resistance, one that Chad was particularly proud of.

Another half an hour of crouching, then an hour. Then an hour and a half.

"How much bloody longer before they come, already?" Chad whispered to Eric.

"They're coming," Eric replied quickly, as he shoved Chad to be quiet. "I can hear them. "

Footsteps were becoming louder as two people walked across the corridor, talking to each other with almost amusement.

"Yeah," said Crabbe's voice, deep and senseless. "I didn't just Crucioed 'im, I beat the shit outta 'im!"

"Oh, good for you," Theodore answered back as if he were hardly listening. He sounded livelier when he continued

"The Mudbloods finally are getting the treatment they deserve."

Chad cracked his knuckles as Eric put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "We have to follow them. Quiet now."

The both slipped from behind the veil, almost blending into the darkness thanks to their black suits and masks. The saw two people ahead of them slightly, walking to the dungeons. Chad smiled from behind his mask and led on.

They followed the Slytherins down the steps leading down to the dungeons before they were walking through the freezing, dimly lit corridors. There was another small flight of stairs that the two Slytherins took down to a large blank spot of stone wall. Chad and Eric stopped and hid at the top of the stairs behind the wall, knowing this was what they had been waiting for all evening.

"Dangerous Mudbloods," Theodore spoke and the wall slid open, admitting them to the Slytherin common room. After the wall had concealed the room once again, Chad and Eric both almost laughed.

"Looks like we got the password," Chad said.

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "Come on, let's start heading ba-,"

"FLIPPENDO!" Amycus Carrow shouted, coming from behind another wall and running at the two disguised D.A members.

The spell missed Eric by inches and Amycus was readying another spell when the two boys both screamed

"RUN!"

They turned and ran as fast as their legs would allow back up the stairs, through the entrance hall, and up the spiral staircase.

Amycus shot spell after spell after them. They deflected the attacks and continued running. All of a sudden, Amycus waved his wand downward and Chad's feet were pulled straight up into the air. He let out a scream as he fell down the stairs, Amycus laughing like a maniac.  
>"No!" Eric yelled.<p>

He ripped off his mask, revealing himself and tossed it on the floor.

"YOU!" Amycus screeched.

Eric leaped into the air and slammed Amycus to the floor. As he wrestled with the Death Eater, he cried

"Run! RUN!"

Tears in his eyes, Chad turned and charged up the stairs as fast as he could, all the way to Gryffindor tower.

...

He flew himself into Neville's arms, sobbing in spite of himself.

"What happened?" Neville questioned, worriedly.

"He got him," Chad stuttered between his sobs. "Amycus Carrow got Eric."

The others looked at Chad, their eyes full of fear. Ginny Weasley clenched her fists and grinded her teeth as she thought of what they would be doing to Eric. It just wasn't fair.

Finally, after two and a half hours of waiting in the suspense filled Room of Requirement, Eric entered. The others all looked at him in shock, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein all ran to their friend.

His nose had a large cut sliced across it, traveling down to the middle of his cheek, the blood mixing with furious tears.

The skin on his knuckles had been ripped away and had spilled blood all the way down his broken right arm.

There was silence before Eric mumbled

"Somebody cast a spell on this arm."  
>At first, nobody moved and then<p>

"I said…somebody cast a spell on this fucking arm!"

Michael was taken out of a kind of shocked trance and he magically repaired the arm of his torn friend.

"Eric, I'm sorry," Chad finally managed.

"Don't blame yourself kid, you did alright," Eric grumbled. "I'm just filled with hatred at those Carrows. You can tell, because I'm not exactly speaking in the proper manner I usually use."

"Did they question you?" Pavarti asked.

"No," Eric answered. "They merely thought I was down there to piss them off, which I guess is true in a manner of speaking, and then they promptly chained me up to a stone wall, broke my right arm, used slashing curses on my skin, beat me with their bare hands, and used the Cruciatus Curse on me until they had me screaming bloody fuck over and over again. By the time it was all over, I was sobbing. This made them decide they had broken me enough and they sent me off with a good old kick in the ass, latterly. And that was I spent my evening, how was yours?" he finished.

Terry smiled.

"Always the joker, aren't you, Eric?"

He shrugged.

"I guess that when you've hung out with a ludicrous Gryffindor like Chad's older brother for five years, like I did, then you sort of grow an interesting sense of sarcastic humor."

"Sarcasm has been a Ravenclaw favorite for generations," Anthony retorted. "It's the smartest type of humor in the world and is always at the expense of the other person by making them look dimwitted. That's why we're so fucking popular."

Seamus laughed.

"Yeah, not as popular as Slytherin though, are ya?"

The group exchanged laughs and jokes for the rest of the evening, in which Chad soon realized something he should have known all along. Even if his older brother was on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking for only God knows what, he would still always have protection. The older students; Neville, Seamus, Terry, Michael, Anthony, the other members of the D.A, especially Eric, would always be there to help him in a time of need just like they would any other student who simply asked for it.

And with that comforting thought, he accompanied Martin back to Gryffindor tower, alone.

Martin had his arm around Chad and he soon spoke the words

"You're brave…you know that, right?"

"Of course I am," Chad replied, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. "I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I?"

Martin stopped them, looked down at his best friend, and kissed him.

Chad returned this kiss and whispered

"We'll always be there for each other, right?"  
>"Always."<br>"Forever and ever?"  
>"Yes, Chad. Forever and ever."<p>

Unfortunately, because of the disastrous events that would follow, the boys would not be there for each other forever and ever. Soon, one would meet a terribly early death and the other one would be left alone, his best friend gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 4

October arrived in a blaze of cold winds whooshing through the Hogwarts grounds. Chad and Martin were sitting in bed next to each other one cold Saturday, talking to each other and comforting one another. The dormitory was completely empty and Chad had been ill.

"It's just a cold," Chad sniveled. "You can go and hang out in the snow without me.

Martin put his left arm around his friend's bare back.

"I'd rather be here," he said, smiling. "You know, you're starting to get pale again."  
>"I British, what do you expect?" Chad responded. "You're just as pale as I am now."<br>"I am?"

Martin lifted his shirt and looked down at his own body.

"Okay," he laughed. "You win, I'm pale too."

The boys laughed together and shared more and more stories of smaller amusing pranks that the D.A had been practicing on Slytherins and, a couple times, the Carrows. They felt as though they were winning and the stakes were running high. The optimism in Hogwarts was even becoming larger in supply, especially from teachers.

Many of the Professors, especially McGonagall, knew exactly who had been in the D.A the last time and yet, they simply stated to the Carrows that they had forgotten. The strange thing was that if Snape knew anything, he seemed to consider it below his attention. The Headmaster was always locking himself in hi-…in Dumbledore's office. So, nobody truly ever saw enough of Dumbledore's murderer these days, and it was probably lucky as McGonagall's hand was always aching to whip out her wand whenever the Carrows were sliming about. God only knows if she'd be able to contain herself if Snape was in her presence.

Chad awoke suddenly from a dream, his eyes slightly unfocused and his body quivering. It was still afternoon and he found that his head was resting on top of Martin's bare torso. Martin smiled as he slowly woke up as well and looked down at Chad.

"Well, I didn't expect to fall asleep, did you?" he asked, amused.

Chad didn't answer but scooted closer to his friend. Martin put his arm around Chad and asked

"What's wrong, mate?"

"I…er….just had a nightmare, that's all. It was about Jacob."

"Oh," Martin replied, a little surprised. "Well, what happened?"

"He…he was dead. He was lying dead in some tent that was enchanted to become bigger. There was blood all over the place and he was lying there….just dead. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the table with their heads down. I think…I think they were dead too."

Martin looked tense. After a minuet of stillness, he put his other arm around Chad's front and began to stroke his hair. Chad instantly felt relaxation come over him as he heard Martin whisper

"It was only a dream. Only a dream….only a dream…..only….only…..dream…"

It sounded miles away. Chad opened his eyes and found himself in a dark dungeon, one that looked familiar. Then, he realized what it was. It was the dungeon of Hogwarts. And….why was it so damn cold?

Chad felt discomfort down in his lower body and realized that he was completely naked. He stood up, his bare feet wincing as the touched the rough floor.

He walked into the small room where the detentions were held and saw a figure standing there. He too had been stripped of his clothes but was laughing lowly and darkly. The figure turned around and Chad saw that it was Theodore Nott.

"Hello, Chad," Theodore snarled, his lip curling. "I have been waiting for you…" he drew a breath "for a very…good…long….while. Where've you been little boy?'

Chad shivered. He wanted to run but he could not run. His feet were one with the floor and he was trapped.

Theodore laughed under his breath as he began to run his hands all over Chad's body.

"NO!" Chad shrieked…..and then…

AWAKE!

"Chad! CHAD! What's wrong?"

Martin shook Chad out of his sleep, his eyes wide with fear.

"Chad?" Martin said. "What's wrong?"

Chad propped himself up in the bed, scooting closer to Martin who put his arms around him again.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked.

Chad nodded and told Martin what he had seen in the dream.

"Well," Martin started. "It was just a dream. A nightmare, honest. I don't think you need to fret about it, mate."

"But it felt…so fucking real," Chad whispered. "I felt like he was actually there…touching me."

Martin tightened his embrace on Chad and kissed him softly on the cheek a few times. He massaged him and let him rest on his chest, allowing Chad to sink into another sleep almost.

"I don't want any other nightmares," Chad murmured after ten relaxing minutes.

"It's okay, I'm here," Martin breathed tenderly into Chad's ear. "I'll protect you. I always will. I love you, Chad."

The boys both understood each other at that moment more than anything. Their relationship had started much more of a stress relief, a way to blow off steam. Never had they guessed it would blossom into what could be a true partnership, a real connection between to people…love.

They kissed each other and the troubles of the world were no longer there, in their minds. Lord Voldemort did not exist, Jacob and his friends were not on the run, and the Carrows had never stepped foot in Hogwarts….and yet…..every time a kiss ended, life seemed to come rushing back, each time worse than the other…..but there was always the next kiss….always the next one.

….

"Goddamn, I don't know why the hell I even agreed to this," Neville whisper-shouted at Ginny and Luna, the corridor slowly becoming darker and darker.

"It's okay, we'll get through this guys," Ginny snapped. "We can't turn back now. We need that sword. It's the best way to get back at Snape!"

"I'm not particularly worried," Luna began with nerve. "After all that's happened, breaking into Snape's office seems a lot less of a danger than anything else we've encountered."  
>"Yeah, but Snape wasn't the bloody Head of Hogwarts then, was he?" Neville observed.<p>

"Well, at least he doesn't have any Heliopaths at his command," Luna thought aloud.

"Okay, what the hell are Heliopaths, again?" Neville retorted.

"Shh!" shouted Ginny, then her voice lowered. "Let's just go!"

They all approached the tall gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office that Snape had inhabited.

"Asphodel," Neville spoke, repeating the password that had been gathered by the D.A's spies.

The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase, moving upward like an escalator.

"Well," Luna muttered. "Here we go."

..

They stepped into the office, expecting to see it in complete black, its windows covered, or maybe dark objects on old potion tables. And yet, the office showed no signs of any changed resemblance. It was still Dumbledore's office. There were small tables with interesting objects, yes, but they were very non-dangerous things that the Professor had obviously collected in his travels of the world. The windows were actually open, the cool night air filing into the room. There was still a small astronomy observatory right above two flights of stairs that were standing on either side of the door to Dumbledore's living chamber. There was a desk in front of the door, large and still covered with old books and the sorting hat.

Even the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses were adorned all over the walls. Neville glared.

"Why would the old murderer keep it exactly the same?" he queried.

"Maybe to relive the experience of killing Dumbledore," Ginny growled, her eyes narrowed as small tears leaked from her eyes. Her voice broke slightly as she continued

"The greasy haired git. The bastard!"

"Quiet!" Neville interrupted. "We don't want to wake any of the pictures."

"Look!" Luna said, pointing at a long, glass container propped on its side, sitting on top of a table near the desk.

Neville thought he saw Nigellas stir in his painting. He quickly turned around to see that the man had disappeared out of the portrait.

"Shit," Neville muttered to himself. "Guys, c'mon. We've got to get outta here. Let's get the sword."

He looked again at the sword. It was too the left of the tall figure standing behind the desk, his black robes falling around him, and his wand pointed directly at the three intruders.

Ginny gasped loudly and almost screamed.

"Don't," Severus Snape snarled warningly. "-make…a sound!"

The D.A trio stood there, sweat seeping out of the brim of their brows.

Snape moved from behind the desk and into the dim light. His face was still almost blocked by his long, black, greasy hair. His nose was pointed as usual and he had grown a dark goatee around his mouth and chin. He looked much more menacing then usual…a true Death Eater talent over the years.

"Well, well," Snape started. "Longbottom, Lovegood, and Weasley come to steal the sword of Gryffindor."

"Key word…'Gryffindor' which is what Ginny and I are and what you aren't nearly worthy enough to be, Slytherin," Neville replied bravely back.

"Careful Longbottom," Snape said. "You never do know how dangerous it is to cross a Death Eater."

A knife suddenly appeared around Neville's neck, a black gloved hand grasping the hilt.

"Have you met our new head of security?" said Snape. "His name is Levenski and he's very dangerous. A Death Eater as well, obviously."

Neville was pushed away so that he could turn to look at Levenski. He was not very tall but had long, dry looking brown hair and a pointed chin. He may have been in his mid-thirties at the least but that did not make him any less intimidating.

"So, this is just one of those D.A shits, then?" he alleged, his head nodding towards Neville.

"Possibly even the ringleader," Snape snickered. "Put them all in chairs. They must have a seat for this long discussion. We have to talk about their punishment."

….

Three days later, the three students trudged through the fog covered ground of the overwhelmingly dark forbidden forest. Neville saw quite a few botruckles speeding up tall trees, but he paid them no attention. They weren't the type of creatures he was supposed to be worrying about. He had expected Luna to talk about different kinds of fictional creatures she believed in that may be hiding out in the forest's blackness for he felt bad about snapping to her for her comment on Heliopaths earlier and felt he owed her an apology. And yet, she seemed too nervous to say anything.

The three had been in the forest in their fifth year, but this time seemed different. The darkness of the forest was even thicker and they seemed to hear more and more noises as they went along. 

"Snape said that if we didn't bring back one smaller one dead, we'd go to the dungeons," Ginny reminded, a little unnecessarily.

Neville drew his wand that he had been lucky enough to have been given before his departure.

"We're getting there," Neville told as the trail of spiders started climbing on walls of webs, the slim dripping onto the moss.

Luna shivered and, for the first time since Dumbledore had died, looked terrified. She had been braver than any when the Death Eaters had taken over. It seemed like Luna was the strongest one of them all. Neville always told her that. He knew that if she was ever broken by the Carrows, there would be no stopping them.

Neville raised his wand so that the Lumos light showed him what he half wanted to never find.

He almost screamed.

There were about fifty or so achromantulas, most the size of Neville's head without their legs…some much larger.

The three continued to walk through, confused that the spiders had not moved yet.

One of the largest spiders, maybe the width of Luna, Ginny, and Neville put together, sat in a large hole near the end of the small city of webs.

"Well, well, well," the spider gurgled in a scratchy, high and cold voice. "You must be the little ones who some of my other siblings were tracking upon your entry to our side of the forest."  
>He wheezed a large breath and then looked at their uniforms with his six black eyes.<p>

"Ah," he continued, avidly as his eyes widened. "Hogwarts students. How tasty. Allow me to introduce myself." He cleared his throat. "I am Verarik, the oldest of Aragog's children. Well, his living ones that is."

The spiders laughed, a sound that pierced Neville's ears. He started to sweat.

"We were sent here by Snape," Ginny said. "He wants us to kill one of your smaller siblings and take the body. But we don't want to do that. We thought you could help."  
>Luna could only nod.<p>

Neville added

"You see, Snape and two other Death Eaters called the Carrows have taken over the school. They're torturing the students in the worst ways. People are going mental, we have no place to go, and nobody to turn to….nowhere is safe."

Verarik chortled.

"Heh! You think that I care for the fucking human pupils at Hogwarts? We have been treated like monsters for centuries! The old army of the dark wizard Sauron used one of us as a pet! They treated her like a machine that would kill whatever they sent into her web! The disgustingness of it all is revolting! I would no sooner help a human then give up the throne! In fact, I would sooner give up my rightful throne over my younger siblings. May your friends be tortured until they can bear no more and may you make a delectable feast for those of us who know what it means to be an achromantula…UNLIKE MY DEPARTED FATHER! KILL THE HUMANS!"

The spiders moved in faster than Neville could anticipate. He began to shoot spell after spell on them. Stupefy, Reducto, Relashio, Flippendo, and all the other ones he could conjure with the others. There were too many of them.

"SHIT!" Neville screeched as a spider leaped onto him.

He punched it and kicked it as it fell onto him.

The others fired more spells as all hope seemed lost. Neville listened as Luna screamed for the first time in his memory and as Ginny yelled for Harry.

Suddenly, all the spiders began flying through the air as a whole different wave of spells came at them from another direction. 

"What in hell?" Verarik shouted.

Neville turned to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey all thrashing their wands about, sending spell of red, blue, and even purple at the achromantulas.

"NO!" Verarik screeched at he watched his siblings fall on each other's bodies from the crossfire.

He picked his humongous body into the air with his eight legs and jumped into the air, falling towards the students, his razor sharp pinchers open and at the ready.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" McGonagall casted at the top of her lungs.

The flash of green shot out of the tip of her wand, plummeting onto Verarik's chest faster than anyone could blink, sending the spider flying backwards in the air and slamming into his bed hole, this time on his gnarled and unmoving back as he lay there, dead.

"Good work, Minerva!" Flitwick congratulated as he stared widely around at the large clumps of dead oversized spiders. "What a damn shame. Hagrid will be very saddened."

"Yeah, and Ron will be overly pleased," Ginny commented as Luna laughed nervously.

"Well, that was a little dramatic compared to a Hogwartian student's usual walk in the forbidden forest," McGonagall said. "Snape will have to pay for this."  
>"He will in time, Minerva," Sprout assured her. "He will in time."<p>

While Pomfrey checked over the students for any serious injury, McGonagall and Flitwick began talking to them.

"Now, we must hurry back before Snape realizes that we're missing," Flitwick reasoned. "We weren't supposed to help you. I guess he either wanted you dead or injured."  
>"I don't see how we would have made it out only injured if it wasn't for you," Neville responded. "Thank you so much."<p>

"It's what we do, we're teachers," McGonagall noted. "Now, we must hurry. Poppy, can you find anything wrong with them?"  
>"No, they're just covered in that achromantula plasma," she remarked. "Otherwise known as slime. Well, let's get going then."<p>

They made their way back the way they came through, this time swifter as they were guided by teachers. When they reached the edge of the forest, right next to Hagrid's hut, they saw him and Fang walking up to them.

"Please tell me the damage wasn't tha' bad," Hagrid slightly begged.

There was a pause before McGonagall said

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid. There were too many. I think we may have stunned at least thirty, killed another ten which was including their leader, and sent the rest on the run."

Hagrid sniffed and said

"Ah, I never liked them as much as their dad. Anyway, all that matters is that the kids are al'righ'. Come on inside, we've got to get to it."

"We are going to say we've been with Hagrid all evening," Sprout explained to Neville. "Talking about the old days, you know."  
>"It was the easiest alibi to think of," said Flitwick.<p>

"Do you still have the body?" McGonagall asked.

Neville flicked his wand so that they could see the floating, dead spider above him.

Hagrid looked away as Neville led it back up to the school.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Luna said.

"In these desperate times, we all must stay together," McGonagall stated, simply. "Now, take that spider up to Sna- to Dumbledore's office and give it to Snape. I want you in bed right after that, very well?"

"Yes, ma'am," the three replied in unison.

They walked up the grounds and to the double doors where they were met with Levenski, his dagger in his right hand and his blackthorn wand in the left.

"Nice spider," he grinned, showing yellow, broken teeth.

"We have to take it to Snape," Neville alleged.

"Fine, then. Just to let you know, though…I am basically a very cruel version of Filch so watch your step afterwards."

They all walked up to the office and spoke the password as they had three nights before.

Once inside, they looked around for Snape and all started when he slammed the door to the living area shut loudly.

"Ah," said Snape, examining the spider. "Very good, very good. I didn't expect you to survive. That proves talent. However, don't get full of yourself. You're not the chosen one, like Potter."

He placed the body of the achromantula on his desk and enlightened them by saying

"I shall be using this body in certain Potion experiments. Now, get the hell out of my sight. Oh, and I forgot to take off points for your passed misbehavior."

He didn't even pause as he continued as if he hadn't even let it slip his mind

"Oh, wait. I forgot. We don't even have a house cup anymore. Boo-hoo." He sounded bored.

He waved for them to leave and they did so without any hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 5

The scream from the office carried down past the gargoyle. Nobody had ever heard Professor Snape scream and it shocked them while bringing a feeling of glee and curiosity. Chad laughed as Neville mentioned why the Professor had started screaming as students began walking to breakfast.

"You didn't, did you?" Ginny asked, worriedly and also impressed.

"Oh, yeah I did," Neville replied as Seamus, Martin, Chad, Eric, Pavarti, Padma, Luna, and Lavender all started to shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"I saw it stir and I picked it up anyway," Neville laughed, pleased with his own joke. "Poor sniveling Snape didn't seem to know that I had just given him a live spider that was just stunned. Oh, I hope it bit the bastard's penis off."

The Headmaster seemed to understand that it was Neville (after all two plus two equals four) and had him sent down to the dungeons for another torture session with the Carrows. Although Neville was forced to remain there for longer than anyone in the school had yet gone, he still returned in good spirits, proud of his prank and helping himself to a little dittany for the flesh that he had just lost. All in all, he felt it was a very shocking, painful, and amusing day.

…

Children were almost trampled as they clambered onto the train to go home for the Christmas holidays. Some spoke of running away but the Carrows had mentioned the Dark Lord would send Death Eaters to escort any who did not wish to return to Hogwarts after New Year. However, this train ride would come to end up just like the one they had endured on the way to the school back in September.

As the train pushed through a windward of snow, it slowly came to an unanticipated halt.

"Oh," Chad said. "What the fuck is it now?"

His hand grasped the golden object in his jeans, the time turner he had been waiting to use all year and had never gotten around to it. The other hand did not take a hold of his wand however; it took a firm grip of Martin's hand beneath the table.

Martin looked at him and smiled even as the Death Eaters entered their car, this time led by a tall man with long black hair, dark eyes, and sharp fangs. Chad recognized him at once. It was Rudious, the head of Voldemort's vampire servants.

The Vampire's skin was as white as the snow as he drew his wand from beneath his black robes, sneering at the students and almost laughing when he stopped in front of Luna.

"Alright Miss," he began. "Time to get off."

Luna sat there as the others tensed.

"Excuse me," Luna said. "I don't believe that we've arrived yet."

Rudious glared and quickly grabbed Luna, lifting her into the air with his Vampire strength.  
>Neville drew his wand but was met with five Death Eater wands pointing straight back at him.<p>

"You're father's magazine is quite a pain in the ass," Rudious growled at Luna. "I think that it was time you and I made sure he doesn't write much about Harry Potter ever again."

Luna shook with fear.

"F-fine," she stammered. "Take me away, then. Harry will stop him soon. He who must not be named, that is."

Rudious snickered.  
>"Oh, shut it you little shit," he rumbled.<p>

Then he dragged her off the train, allowing her to look back at her friends. Some of them had tears in their eyes while some other tapped their wands on their knees menacingly.

…..

"All in all, not one of our better Holidays, eh?" Seamus observed as the students all re-entered the common room.

It was January and tempers were running high. Many had gone either home or, if their parents had been arrested, had stayed with friends. Because Chad's muggle parents were hiding in the middle of the United States of America, he had decided to spend Christmas with Martin and his guardian, Audrey, his older sister.

Martin's parents had both been murdered the first time Lord Voldemort came to power. They had been newly administered into the Order of the phoenix and had been on a mission of peace and negotiation in Ireland when a large gang of Death Eaters had ambushed them and killed them.

This was actually after Voldemort's disappearance. When Martin was born a few years after Harry Potter survived the killing curse, the Order had just hired his parents to track down any remaining Death Eaters. They had been the ones to capture Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Martin considered his parents heroes, as everyone did, but he hardly even remembered them. He never really spoke of them nor did his sister who had been a in her final year at Hogwarts when it happened.

Dumbledore had convinced the Ministry's Wizarding child services to allow Martin to go into the custody of his older sister. That had been the main reason Martin had cried when he saw Dumbledore's body on the grass last year. The entire school had crowded into the Transfiguration courtyard to see him, to know if it was really true. And it was.

…

"The Death Eaters ran off," Jacob told his little brother as the worried Hogwartians hurried around them.

"You saved me," Chad said, looking up at his sixteen year old brother.

Chad had been hiding in the courtyard outside the entrance hall when Fenrir Greyback had run at him, his eyes full of exhilaration and hunger. He had grabbed Chad around the neck, preparing to rip the flesh off his body when he was hit with ten rapidly casted spells from Jacob.

"NOT MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he had screamed.

The two brothers followed the rest of the crowd to the small grassy courtyard, afraid of what they might find. Perhaps a student, a teacher, an auror struck down as they tried to protect the great school of wizardry. No…

Chad let out a moan as Martin sobbed next to him. Jacob closed his eyes and moved closer to his girlfriend, Katie Bell and his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were both kneeling over the body of a man with a long, silvery white beard and a black robe. It was the broken, dead body of Albus Dumbledore.

Cries of sadness and wretchedness filled the air as people saw the greatest wizard of the age lying on the ground unmoving, his eyes closed with his spectacles askew.

Harry was also crying as he read a small piece of paper next to what looked like a golden locket. What could it be? What could it say that could make this situation any more terrible than it already was? Dumbledore was dead. All hope was beginning to drain from the world. Harry couldn't bear it any more than any of the others could. Voldemort had won.

Chad sat next to his trunk one morning, right after the funeral. Jacob walked in.

Chad looked a lot like his older brother. They were both very handsome with long brown hair, fair skin, and strong bodies.

"Hey, kid," Jacob said.

He sat down on the bed next to Chad and put an arm around him.

"I want you to have something," he told. "Look at this."

He handed him a long silver chain with a gold hour glass on the bottom. It was a time turner.

"Hermione and I had one in our third year," he explained. "I was never as smart as her but I was close. I stopped using it after we both dropped a few subjects. That was the year we dated for a while. Anyway, I want you to have it."

He handed it to Chad.

"So, you're really going away then?" Chad asked, quietly.

Jacob smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm leaving buddy."

Chad sat there and said nothing.

"You'll be back though, right?"

Jacob pushed Chad's hair out of his face affectionately.

"As soon as possible," he answered.

….

It was February; the air around the castle was still icy but no longer was there any snow littered all over the grounds of Hogwarts. Things were still terrible, however. There was one particularly nasty incident where a little first year boy had been saved from torture by Michael Corner. When Alecto had found him, she had tortured him for two days before allowing him to return to Ravenclaw tower. His right arm had had the worst of it with the rest of his body completely caked with blood.

"I swear to God," Eric had grumbled angrily. "'First chance I get, I'm gonna murder Alecto just like Jacob killed Umbridge."

Almost, well all, of the students felt this way. They were all having fantasies of killing Alecto and more students continued to sign up for D.A membership.

"At this rate, we'll have the whole damn school on our side," Martin told Chad as they read of the list of new people. They were the ones in charge of taking names. "We've even got some Slytherins who have decided not to represent their house but to take up an unnamed fourth party. Wow, this is excellent."

It was indeed excellent. Everyone felt as if nothing could go wrong, nothing at all. But then, one dark and freezing night, something horrible and unforgettable happened. The victim was none other than young Chad.

….

He walked through the castle on that night, completely un-alert to any dangers that might have been around him. Chad was heading up the stairs to the common room while the castle's halls were empty, as he had been talking to Nearly Headless Nick and Professor Flitwick for an hour he was the only one out of bed. Or at least he thought he was.

Chad was oblivious to any of the noises around him, thinking that there was nobody following him. He had spent all night thinking up different plans on how to infiltrate the Slytherin common room. The password they had collected had been changed right after using it, probably on Amycus's orders, and nobody had been willing enough to go back to the dungeons to listen. What they needed was an invisibility cloak.

As he pondered over his different ideas in his head, each more impulsively stupid than the last as a Ravenclaw would probably remark, a tall figure of a sixth year Slytherin leaped from behind a statue. He grabbed Chad and held his neck in a tight embrace.

"W-what are you do-doing?" Chad gasped as he was choked by the Slytherin's hold.

Another teenage Slytherin came from behind the statue, grabbing Chad's legs so as to help his companion carry him down to the dungeons.

The Slytherins looked as if they had just recently been told to capture him and Chad wondered why it was happening. He hadn't actually done anything in the past two months to anger the Carrows, something he had on his to-do list, and so he really did not have the slightest clue as to why he was about to be tortured. This did not ease his terror, for he was very terrified indeed, and he could not help but try and wriggle out of the sixth years' holds.

Then he began to scream for Neville, Pavarti, Michael, Terry, Martin, Eric, Seamus, Ginny…anybody! But the Slytherin just tightened his hold on Chad's neck, keeping him from screaming anymore.

Eventually, they arrived in the chilly detention room of the dungeons, a place Chad had steadily been avoiding.

He was thrown down on the floor and, looking up, he saw Theodore Nott glaring down at him.

"Hello," he greeted, unwelcomingly.

He kicked Chad in the face, causing blood to spurt slightly out of his nose and sending his head in an upward motion, which caused him to fall back on his backside.

"Get out!" Theodore yelled at the sixth years.

They quickly did as they were told, running out of the room and closing the door behind them, which Theodore locked with his wand.

"Now," he said. "You know about what your older brother did to me in our fifth year, right?"

Chad slowly nodded.

"Y-yes, but I didn't have anything to do with it. So, why am I down here?" he questioned, scared.

"You're not the only one who's experiencing tragedy in this war," Theodore began, a few angry tears sliding down his red cheeks. "There was somebody who I loved. His name was Trenton and he was always there for me. You see, that summer I came home devastated after what your brother had turned me into….a laughing stock! But Trenton, he comforted me. He expressed that he and I...well…that we were the same. He kissed me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I loved him and he loved me. It didn't matter that he was a few years older than me, he cared for me. He stayed with me the entire summer after Dumbledore died. My father was on the run and my mother had killed herself. So, naturally, I was devastated. Trenton saved me from joining my mother and we both were happy together. I've been writing to him. He didn't answer back today. Now I know why."

Theodore was crying now, fury in his eyes.

"Trenton was with that vampire, Rudious, attacking some Mudbloods. Of course, Rudious got off without a scratch and left Trenton to die! Those bastard Muggles knew how to put up a good fucking fight!"

He was shaking, his fists clenched.

"You know, I bet Jacob would laugh at this," he murmured with menace. "So I'm going to make sure that he NEVER is able to laugh at me again. I'm going to take away your innocence. He'll lose his true little brother to me. Oh yes, I'm going to break you. First, we begin with the usual torture. The Cruciatus and everything. But then….I'll break you more than any younger student has been broken yet."

Chad quivered with fear.

"No," he whispered.

Theodore glared, let the last tears fall, and raised his wand.

…

"He's been missing for two days, Neville," Martin said, his eyes sporting bags under them from lack of sleep. "The Carrows refuse to tell me anything and I haven't really seen Theodore Nott prowling around the school either. I heard some Slytherins drop hints that Chad's down in the dungeons being tortured by Nott for a few days but he hasn't actually done anything wrong!"

Neville recognized the habit of punishing those who had done nothing wrong. It had been done by the Inquisitorial squad quite often in fifth year.

"Well, it's late now, Martin. We don't have an actual plan yet," Neville replied. "We may need to find out more information before we can go barging into the dungeons."

"More information? What other information do we fucking need?" Martin shouted in response.

As the two argued, the night aged more and more until it was on its final hour, midnight. Seamus was walking back from the room of requirement back to Gryffindor tower. As he walked through the icy hallways, he thought he heard a noise. He was right next to the portrait of the fat lady when he looked around to see if there was anyone there. It was almost too dark to see anything.

He looked closely at the bottom of the stairs and saw a small, naked image hobbling up the stairs. It was a second year boy with dark hair. He was crying and shaking violently as he held his arms, trying to warm himself. As Seamus finally saw the tear stained face come into view, he saw who it was.

"Chad!" he cried out in surprise.

He ran down the stairs to intercept Chad, saving him from falling to the floor.

Chad was completely naked; however he seemed much too distraught to even bother to cover his exposed penis. He began sobbing harder than Seamus had ever heard anyone with the surname Kragoff cry. He supported Chad into the common room where he saw Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, and Martin all standing.

"CHAD!" Martin shouted.

He ran to his friend and half carried him to the couch, not seeming to even care about the nudity.

"Get him a blanket! He's freezing to death," Martin quickly ordered a befuddled Lavender.

She quickly found a heavy blanket and wrapped it around the small boy as Seamus cast a powerful warming charm on it.

"Chad, what happened?" Neville asked quietly as Martin rubbed his hands over the sides of the blanket, helping them warm Chad. "Did he torture you?"

"Well…..y….ye-….yeah," Chad stammered.

Neville sensed something more. He crouched down so that he was closer to Chad's height and continued

"Was that all? What really happened?"

Chad could only stare at him. Stare and try desperately to get words out of his mouth. The tears continued to pour down his cheeks as he began babbling.

"Chad-," Neville began.

Chad began to shake violently again, his eyes bulging, and his breath hyper.

"Shit, he's going into shock!" Martin yelled.

Neville tried to calm Chad.

"Okay, okay, Chad. Chad, look at me. You have to try and calm down. Nobody's gonna try and hurt you now. Please, Chad. Chad, please relax. Look at me! I'm right here. We're all right here to help you."

He met Chad's eyes and the child seemed to relax. His breath slowed, but his tears did not cease spilling.

"Chad…what did he do to you?" Neville asked, hesitantly. He was afraid he already knew the answer.

"He….h-….he," Chad attempted to reply.

"Chad," Neville said on the verge of screaming in anger towards Theodore. "Please tell me it was just the Cruciatus. Please…."

"He….he raped me," Chad finally managed. He took one look at the horrified faces of the others and burst into the loudest sobs yet.

Neville slammed a fist down on his own knee, stood, and began to pace.

Martin stared at his best friend and did not try and conceal the tears that began to leak out of his eyeballs.

Lavender and Pavarti stood close together, each trying not to take out their wands, march down to the dungeons, and begin cursing whoever they would find.

Seamus stood there in silence, not moving a muscle. His face showed grim emotion as if the entire world had finally gone completely mental, more than it already was.

Neville observed Martin cradling the sobbing Chad and at the stunned faces of the rest of the group. He knew that it was enough. He was tired of it. He was going to make The Carrows, Snape, and Theodore Nott pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 6

"The Longbottom boy is giving us an awful lot of trouble, my Lord," Amycus stated.

The Carrows were at a monthly meeting where all the Death Eaters in the inner circle would come to discuss news with the Dark Lord. Each would tell of how their missions were developing. Bellatrix was in charge of Azkaban, Rudious was in charge of the vampire army, Yaxley was to control the Ministry, Senare Nott was to look over plans for taking over other Wizarding countries, and Snape along with the Carrows were left to handle Hogwarts.

"Why, Amycus….you are very disappointing to me," the cold voice of Lord Voldemort answered in a fairly relaxed tone. "I did not know that a fairly sized group of teenagers could cause enough trouble for three Death Eaters."

"To be fair to Amycus, these children are rather good at resisting us in well thought of methods," Snape put in. "I have had to deal with the annoying group ever since about three years ago but they are growing better at what they do. Our punishments may be…intense, but the older students seem to have a capability of pushing through them without fear."

"Then try a little harder!" Bellatrix shouted from the other end of the long table set in Malfoy Manor. "I should be allowed to visit the school and torture the little brats until they can scream no longer."

"Calm yourself, Bella," Voldemort commanded. "I'm sure Severus is more than able to take care of the situation. After all, all you have to do, as Bellatrix pointed out, is try harder to break them. Make them want to never set foot near the dungeons again. And as for the Longbottom boy-,"

He stood and began to pace around the room.

"-he was the other option in that prophecy for a boy who would one day destroy me. Of course, now we know that this boy was actually Harry Potter but Longbottom has obviously got some "Chosen One" power stored in his puny little mind anyway."

The Death Eaters all laughed but Snape, as usual.

"So, as we have been arresting children so that we can force their parents to do our will, I propose that we try it vise-versa this time. We will send someone after his grandmother. Dolohov, I think. This way, we shall be able to threaten Longbottom with her instead."

...

The silence was not because of another tragic incident occurring, but because of mere boredom.

There were only two people resting in the common room during the early evening hours, Neville and Martin. All of the other students were eating dinner down in the Great Hall. Neville did not even bother going down as he wasn't hungry. Not as if he would find the food very appetizing now.

The Carrows had convinced Snape that the students were overfed, that there was no reason to waste such time in making them comfortable when they were supposed to be learning. Thusly, Snape had organized things so that there was a great deal less food to be found in Hogwarts than the usual overly large supply. This had, of course, not settled anyone but instead had put them all on the fucking edge.

The sun began to sink over the forest, a view that Neville usually valued about the Gryffindor common room, but now….

There was nothing to be cheerful about now. Many knew of Theodore's assault on young Chad, and it produced and emulated a feeling of dread and foreboding. Many could be heard saying

"Ever since the Muggleborn got fucked, I've been keeping to the bloody dormitories all afternoon every day."

Or

"You-Know-Who's won, hasn't he? It's over now…All over."

And now, even Neville was losing his tendency to act. He could not bring himself to plan any underground resisting at all and it seemed as though all the others in the D.A were going through similar fazes.

So this was how Neville had begun spending his evenings. Martin did the same, as he was going through basically a depression. He hardly spoke to his fellow students anymore and he seemed to have even less energy than the others combined. The only person who was in even worse shape than Martin was the direct victim of it all, Chad. Of course, everybody already knew what was troubling him, what had caused him to lose his liveliness.

Chad was always in bed. His nights, when he was asleep, were always disturbed by images of Theodore coming at him, torturing him, making him screech. His screams went from dream bound to real world audibility. He would lie in bed, screaming and thrashing around, causing his friends to suddenly awaken, scared.

However, nobody could figure out what was the main reason Martin had gone into a silence almost every day, hardly noticing the Hogwartians around him. Though they were not aware of it, Martin had lied in bed with Chad the night they discovered him, wondering through the castle, stripped of his clothes and dignity. He had been attempting to figure out how he could help his friend.

He had tried what always worked and begun to kiss Chad ever so lightly on the cheek. The effect had not been expected.

Chad became suddenly alert and angry, shouting at Martin in a loud unrecognizable voice to fuck off and never lay a single finger on him ever again.

Later, Martin had realized that there would never be a relationship between him and Chad ever again. The traumatic experience of being raped by a fellow male had scarred him so intensely that, despite whatever homosexual thoughts he may have felt before, he would never see Martin the same way again. Never again would there be that sudden glimmer in his eyes or the red in his cheeks blushing like a ferocious fire. Never….

This was a thought that Martin would have to come to terms with, something he could not just simply disregard, no matter how much he wanted to. Life, as everyone in the school now put it, had an interesting way of flat out fucking with you.

…

It had become darker outside as the evening progressed on, pitch black by eleven o'clock. Martin had finally gone to bed after hours of staring into the fainting fire. He glanced over to see Chad sleeping surprisingly soundly in his bed.

Martin began thinking to himself as he looked at his best friend's, possibly even love's, clear and undisturbed face. The moon light reflected of his light skin, making him look even younger.

Did Chad hate him now? He was afraid to answer that question. Would he be able to accept a permanently torn relationship with somebody he cared for, probably even loved? No…he did love him. He loved him more than anything in his overly histrionic life. He just could not lose him now, not in times like these.

Damn that Theodore Nott. Damn him to hell for the sin he had committed. Martin knew that revenge on Nott would be clinging onto everybody's mind. They had to stop him. Him and the Carrows…and Snape. Snape, who had struck Dumbledore with the killing curse, throwing him off the Astronomy tower. The Carrows, who had brought genocide to Hogwarts, torturing students, planning to maybe even kill some who belonged to the D.A. And Theodore…..Theodore who had assaulted Chad, raping him there in the torture room. He had not even hesitated as he ripped Chad's clothes off and then his own. He had fucked the innocent boy until his tears would refuse to cease. He had broken Chad Kragoff. The younger brother of Jacob Kragoff! Jacob, who had been with Harry Potter and his friends since year one, and who had helped bring everyone so far through this. Jacob was known as the saint of Hogwarts. He was a joker most of the time, but he had advice and knowledge to give those in need that made him much more worthy to be a preacher than anyone Martin knew. However, would he still be like that once he discovered what they had done to his only sibling? His little brother five years younger, whom he had always adored and cherished. Would anyone be the same after losing such a soul?

He pondered no longer, but instead began to fall asleep, free from his troubles for at least one night….or maybe he was not.

He did not know how he could see the occurrence, but what Martin could see was something he could find very unsettling.

He watched in horror as an older woman wearing a long nightgown lay on a carpeted floor in a small, well decorated living room.

It was night still, dark as sin inside the house, and the old lady was weeping. She had a face covered with murky red blood, looking black in the dimly lit room.

A hooded figure stood over her, his wand pointed downward.

"This," he said, quite calmly and without feeling. "This is because of your grandson. Think about that."

"PLEASE!" she yelled in agony.

A flash of green light and then….Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was standing over Martin as he lay in bed, tangled in his sheets.

"Martin," she whispered so as not to wake Chad or any of the other second year boys. "I need you to come down the stairs with me. Something's happened."

Quickly as he could, Martin managed to release himself from his sheets, throw on a shirt, and speed down the stairs into the common room.

There was a small group waiting for them. Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Nearly Headless Nick, and Neville.

"What's going on?" Martin questioned, anxious.

Nearly Headless Nick spoke first.

"There has been an incident. I had just received word from Professor McGonagall. The Carrows and Headmaster Snape found a way of getting revenge on Master Longbottom."

Martin noticed the way Nick said "Master Longbottom" so respectively.

"We don't everything yet," Pavarti said. "But we know that…well…oh, God-,"

"Neville's grandmother was attacked by a Death Eater two and a half hours ago," Seamus finished for her, a hardened expression on his face.

Martin looked at Neville, who wasn't speaking. He was staring into the relit fire, tears appearing in his eyes.

Martin looked at the others, remembering the dream he had just seen with the old injured woman lying on her own carpet, a man cursing her just above.

He couldn't have seen it. It's impossible. Or was it? Was it impossible? It had to be. Just because he lived in a world of magic most certainly did not mean he could do anything at all. He sat there in silence, as did everyone else, all trying to imagine what had happened to Mrs. Longbottom.

…

Neville awoke fairly early that morning, accidently waking Seamus as well. The two had the dormitory to themselves as Harry, Jacob, Ron, and Dean were all on the run. Dean was not with the other three, of course.

"Too much food last night, Seamus?" Neville joked grimly.

"I wish," Seamus muttered, his eyes still shut. "Anyway, I'm getting up."

"No, no," Neville protested lightly. "Rest."

After a minute, he asked

"What day is it?"

"Sunday, I think," Seamus replied.

"Do they still hold church services down in the Great Hall after breakfast?" he inquired.

"Yep," Seamus finished.

Neville dressed in casual clothing, at least making sure that he looked presentable, and left the common room. Professor McGonagall had convinced Snape a long time ago that the students needed a place to worship or at least to pray to whoever it was they placed their trust in and he had actually agreed. A school priest had been appointed, an old friend of Neville's named Martoran. He had been the one to serve at Dumbledore's funeral.

When he arrived at the service, Neville sat far in the back, trying to stay out of the sight of Snape, the Carrows, Levenski, and a couple of visiting Death Eaters. The Great Hall's tables had been replaced by church pews and they were mostly filled teachers, visitors from Hogsmeade, and some Slytherin cronies which included Theodore Nott.

Neville's stomach churned with fury as he saw Theodore laughing as he spoke with Amycus.

The church service mainly consisted of Martoran, a pale and fat bald man, stand in his long, green robe, talking of how respectable the Carrows and Severus were. Neville decided they were forcing him to say that as the other teachers basically had their noses hidden behind bibles.

"Go in peace," Martoran finished after a long, unsatisfying hour.

Almost the entire hall exited, leaving certain teachers to speak with each other. Snape was among them.

Neville clenched the dagger he had stowed under his light robes. It had been magicked so that the wound would have to heal normally with no healing charms which would only worsen it. It had been Terry's idea.

Neville walked out of the Hall and up the stairs to the office where Martoran stayed. He didn't bother knocking before he entered.

"I cannot talk right now," said Martoran without glancing at the doorway, his back turned as he bent over scripture papers. "Come back later if you must-,"

Neville tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up.

Martoran starred at Neville for a moment and then said in an astonished character

"Neville….How you've grown so much, boy."

Neville kissed the Preacher's hand in a respective manner.

"How may I help you, Neville?" Martoran questioned.

Neville explained that he required news on the disappearance of his grandmother.

"They won't tell me anything," he said. "I just want to know if she's alive."

Martoran hesitated and then replied with

"I'm afraid I do not know, Neville. Why would you think Severus would have confided in me?"  
>"He probably respects a man of God if he has any human in him," Neville shot back. "Please, did he say anything about it?"<p>

Neville looked at the man with a desperate look in his eyes, pleading him with a gaze to give him news.

There was a pause and then the priest said

"Neville….you have been prodding the dragon in the eye, boy. You should have expected justice to be done."

Neville stared at him and then began to shake his head.

"Justice? You call it justice? You liar! You're one of them now? You're no man of God! You traitor! GO TO HELL!"

He turned to leave and saw Snape standing there with Levenski.

..

Meanwhile, up at the common room, Martin stood in the doorway of his dorm. Chad was still asleep, his face still in that frown it had assumed whenever he slept, which had become very often. His nightmares occurred more than peaceful sleep, but today he seemed at peace.

A tear trickled down from Martin's left eye as he looked at the beautiful figure lying in the bed.

I miss you, Martin said in his mind. I really do.

He turned away, whipping away the tear, and strode down to the common room.

Despite it being a beautiful day, many students were in the room, either pretending to study and attempt to gossip, or looking off in the distance with expressions of solemnness.

Martin noticed the absence of Neville and inquired to Seamus as to where he would be.

"I think he went down to the Great Hall," Seamus informed him. "For the church service. I thought he'd be back by now."

..

Neville drew the dagger and slashed it across his Headmaster's large nosed face, cutting a deep wound on his left cheek and making blood pour out.

He slammed the door in their faces and hurriedly locked it as Snape screamed in agony and menace.

Neville jumped onto a rope coming from the ceiling, climbing up into the roof window area as the Carrows, Levenski, Theodore, Death Eaters, and Snape rushed in.

Neville, thankfully at the top of the tower, watched as Snape swore loudly at him.

"Language, language you greasy haired bastard!" Neville shouted back, quickly moving out so that he was directly above the large brick courtyard where students usually relaxed and completed homework.

On the ledge, he mounted the long broomstick that Lavender had levitated up about a week earlier, in case anyone would ever need it.

He kicked off into the air as fast as he could. Although he had never been an expert flyer, Neville managed to soar above the castle and next to a window, already open, on the seventh floor corridor.

He clambered inside hastily, throwing the broom out of the window, and tore off to the room of requirement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 7

Author's request: I really do wish for more reviews. The more I receive, the happier I become, the better the next chapters are. I would also ask that if you really like the story, tell other fan fiction browsers about it and see if they might like to read it. Also, tell me more about what you all think of new characters I added in such as Levenski, Chad, Martin, and Jacob. Tell me how you feel about the story they've created, especially the relationship between the two youngsters, Chad and Martin. Does anyone feel that Jacob Kragoff should have a story completely about him? Well, enjoy!

"He's missing, sir," Levenski said to Snape.

They were both in the Headmaster's office, Snape swearing under his breath because of the stiches he had already received in his cheek.

"How the hell did Longbottom disappear without a single trace?" Snape grumbled noisily. "Did you be sure to search the entire castle?"

"Yes, sir. We even looked in the other house common rooms, but we couldn't find him at all," Levenski responded.

"Well, look harder!" Snape yelled in frustration. "I want the little bastard found. And believe me, when I find him, there'll be hell to pay!"

…

The month continued onward hellishly. D.A members arrived weekly at the room of requirement, bringing news and food for Neville, who even had others hiding with him, mostly terrified muggle-borns. Ginny brought the most important news of all.

Nearly Headless Nick had informed her that Mrs. Longbottom had cursed Dolohov, the Death Eater sent to attack her, so dreadfully that he was still deformed and receiving treatment at St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Way to go, Gran," Neville muttered happily to himself.

When April came, a letter was sent to Ginny with instructions to give it to Neville.

"You're lucky it wasn't read by the Carrows," Ginny told him.

Neville flipped the parchment open and began to read.

Dear Neville,

I'm so proud of you. You may have thought I looked on you as a disappointment, but I have always understood how much you can do. Perhaps it comes from hanging around with that Harry Potter, but you've grown so much from the little boy who people thought was accident prone. I know that you are maybe one of the bravest kids ever to attend Hogwarts. Keep fighting. Never give up. I won't be able to write because of being on the run, but just know how much I love you. You truly are your father's son.

Love now and always,

Gran

Neville smiled, holding back the small tears beginning to crop up in his eyes. He placed the letter on the small table next to his springy bed.

…

In a desperate plea to terrify the Hogwartians into giving him Longbottom and the other rogue D.A members, Snape had doubled the amount of security Death Eaters, given the Carrows permission to perform whatever type of torture they knew of, made sure nobody was allowed to ride brooms, questioned every student and teacher in the school, and had even proclaimed that the Slytherins were the only ones allowed to go home for the Easter holidays….It did absolutely no good for him at all. 

Down in the dungeons one chilly evening, Snape was admiring a long sword that came from Transylvania. It had been a gift from the Dark Lord for all of Snape's deeds for him. Young Slytherins were all talking with each other, Theodore eyeing the sword hungrily, as if he wanted to wheel it himself.

Levenski entered the dungeon, looking furious with himself.

"What happened now?" Snape asked without even glancing at Levenski.

"We…that is, a couple of the other Death Eaters and I, were attacked by those D.A shits. They were wearing masks. I couldn't stop them. The other Death Eaters aren't in the best of shape. Those kids got away." 

"And Longbottom?"

There was an uneasy pause where Levenski murmured

"I…tried."

"Oh, there, there," Snape said. "We cannot allow students to make fools out of us."

He put his arm around Levenski. 

"And I cannot allow the head of security to fail me," he whispered.

He slowly drove the sword into Levenski's stomach, starring at the shocked man with wide eyes.

He pushed the dying figure off of his sword and looked at the stunned students.

"Good blade," he said.

He exited the dungeon.

…

Quick author's note: I did not mean to rip off the old Robin Hood movie. It was merely put in there because Alan Rickman (actor of Snape) happened to be in that movie.

…

In the D.A hideout, several students had decided to simply live there. The room had expanded and even conjured up a Gryffindor banner along with a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They surrounded the D.A sign on the wall.

An excellent bathroom had even been made, mostly after more girls arrived, and each had to take turns bathing and using the toilet.

One evening, while Chad was sleeping quite soundly, Neville had been thinking about how they were going to get food as Snape had doubled security on the kitchens.

The room did not seem to be able to create food, after all, and those hiding were beginning to starve.

As he pondered over this, a large portrait appeared over the fire place, opening to reveal a long, dark passageway.

The D.A members looked at it, surprised, and began to stand before Neville waved them down and said

"Nobody move. We don't know where it leads, unless someone thought of going somewhere?"

No one nodded or replied with a yes. So, Neville started towards the passage.

"Neville," Hannah Abbet said. "Wait."

"What?" Neville asked irritably as Chad stirred.

"What if it leads somewhere dangerous? What if there are Death Eaters on the other side? What if-,"

"Hannah," Neville interrupted. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

Down the passageway, Neville wondered how long it really was. After a good ten or so minutes, he came to what looked like a window. There was a small sitting room in his view, dimly lit, and with nobody present.

He leaned against the glass and almost toppled into the room when the window surprisingly opened.

Looking back, Neville saw that it had closed and that it was actually another portrait with a little girl with fair hair, about nine years old, smiling at him. She looked slightly confused.

Neville jumped as a deep voice said

"I was wondering when someone would discover that passage way."

Neville whipped out his wand and turned to see an old man, slightly overweight, with a grey beard, standing in front of the door.

"You must be Neville Longbottom," he guessed. "You're the brave lad whose been pissin' Severus Snape off so much, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Well, you can put your wand away, boy," he said, beginning to clean up the room. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Neville lowered his wand but did not put it away.

"Who are you?" he inquired, cautiously

"My name," the man said. "-is Aberforth Dumbledore."

After a short pause, Neville said

"Aren't you Dumbledore's younger brother?"

"I AM Dumbledore," Aberforth retorted, slightly sternly. "Just not the one EVERYBODY refers to. I'm just the owner of the Hog's Head, which is where you are now."

Neville looked around for a moment. He remembered coming to this place. Of course, it wasn't this room. He even thought he might have seen Aberforth at the counter when they had first come to start the D.A.

"You want some food, boy?"

"Yes, please" Neville said, almost moaning as he remembered how he was in danger of starvation. Then he remembered the others.

After asking about some for them as well, Neville was relieved when Aberforth went to fetch some more.

Levitating the bags of food through the hole, Neville turned to Aberforth and said

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Aberforth responded.

As Neville turned to leave, Aberforth stopped him by saying

"You know, your resistance won't stop You-Know-You. You'd be much safer if you just kept your bloody head down."

Neville looked at him.

"It's all I can do."

As he climbed through the hole, Aberforth reminded him that he could come back for more anytime.

"I will!" Neville shouted as the portrait closed behind him.

…

The sun had already set, plunging Hogwarts into complete darkness. The Hogwartians discovered in that night that not all of those who are bravest necessarily had true common sense….

Hagrid looked up from the tea he was making in his cabin. Through the window, he saw a number of hooded figures walking toward his house.

He put the tea kettle down and picked up his umbrella. He unlocked the door and walked out into the night air.

There were about fifteen Death Eaters standing around him, one of them closer than the others.

"This sure looks familiar," Hagrid muttered.

The Head Death Eater removed his mask and Hagrid growled in anger and hatred.

"Snape!" he shouted.

"Hagrid," Snape greeted with mock pleasantness.

"Is this because of my group?" Hagrid asked.

"Don't worry," Snape said. "I'm sure the five little wannabie D.A first years who joined your Harry Potter fan club will be fine….in detention."

His lip curled as Hagrid raised his umbrella, the wand tip on the end, shouted "FOR DUMBLEDORE!" and charged.


	8. Chapter 8

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 8

Severus Snape was shaving. He moved the razor across his cream covered face, removing the growing goatee he had been sporting for a good seven or so months.

Once finished, he walked back into his office, the heat of the Monday air filing through the window. Luckily, he had cast an air-cooling charm on his office, making it much more comfortable. Of course, he could just wear something other than black, an attracter of heat.

At his desk, Snape looked over papers that were merely containing notices from the Ministry, or at least the corrupt Ministry it had become, and soon he became very bored. Looking up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, he wondered what was going to happen next. He had a feeling that Longbottom was smart enough to remain hidden for a long time, but what of Potter? "The Chosen One" had been on the run for almost a year now. He knew it was what Dumbledore had ordered him to do but when the hell were Potter and his friends going to just finish it and make a move to attack the Dark Lord? What Snape really wanted, more than anything, was for this entire war to be over.

He missed the days when he was just a simple Potion's master. He would basically torment Potter and was disliked, but not exactly hated as he was now. Now, he was the murderer of the greatest wizard of the age. He was the darkness that covered Hogwarts, extinguishing the light of all its students. 

Damn, he thought. Now he was thinking in metaphors! 'The hell was he going to do next? Speak in rhyme?

He went back to the dull pages of the notices and the paper work. Five minutes later, he began wondering what would happen to him in the end. Whatever did, he would want to see this war finished. After all, it is what Lily would have wanted.

…

He was trapped. There was barely room to move. Why couldn't Neville have thought of the room to be bigger?

Chad had been pacing around in the dark of the room of requirement, feeling as if he would go mad of the confined space. The room had seemed big when they first arrived but now felt very fucking small! He wished hard to himself that there would be a way to walk through the castle's corridors again! A way to smell the night air as he walked through the transfiguration courtyard, and return to the Gryffindor tower. Oh, how he loved the Gryffindor Tower. How he loved all of Hogwarts. And yet, he was still stuck in this damn room!

As he thought about it, a small door to a crawlspace appeared in the wall. Chad glanced around at the sleeping D.A members. He thought to himself

It is night. There shouldn't be anyone around? Right?

He smiled for the first time in weeks and opened the door. He started to crawl through it, ignoring the fact that he had left his wand in the room of requirement.

As he crawled, he wondered when it would lead out somewhere. After minutes of crawling, in which his legs became very sore along with his arms, he found the end of the passageway.

He pushed the small door open and climbed out into the Defense against the dark arts corridor.

Amazed at the joy of returning to the school, Chad began to quietly run through the halls, almost jumping with happiness. It was as if he had been born again. The life came flooding back to him as he ran through Hogwarts.

He opened a normal sized door and came out into the grand staircase. He looked around at all of the portraits snoozing in their frames.

He realized how much he wanted to go to the Quidditch pitch. Smiling to himself, Chad ran down to the entrance hall. The doors, for some reason, weren't locked.

Overwhelmed by the luck, he continued to run as fast as he could until he reached the large Hogwarts Quidditch stadium.

He grinned broadly as he stared up at the stands, walking into the pitch with his arms outstretched. He turned to look at the goal-posts and froze. There was someone standing there. They had blended into the darkness when he entered, but were becoming more visible as they walked towards him.

When the person reached him, Chad saw that it was the smiling face of Theodore Nott.

"Hello, pretty," he snarled. "I've missed you."

Chad shook with fear, the life draining from him again.

How could he have been so stupid? There was always the possibility of someone else being awake! It was too late now, though.

Chad spun around on his heel and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He could hear Chad laughing behind him.

Please let this be another dream, he thought to himself, frantically.

He felt magic swing around his legs and he slammed down on the ground.

He was turned over on his back and there was Theodore on top of him.

"I see you decided to come down here tonight," he whispered, running his hand through Chad's hair. The boy shrieked and struggled but was unable to do anything else.

"Welcome back, Chad," Theodore said. "Welcome…back."

…

The other D.A members had awoken to Neville, Seamus, and Ginny frantically trying to figure out what had happened.

"Maybe he went to the Hog's Head," alleged Seamus. "Tried to escape and get away from Hogwarts. It's something people 've been considering, mate."

"No, he left all his belongings," Neville observed. "Even his rucksack with his changes of clothes and…and-,"

He stopped and starred down at the little golden colored object in the bag. He reached in, taking hold of it, and pulling into sight of the others.

They gasped.

"A t-time turner," Collin said as his fourteen year old brother, Dennis, eyed it with incredulity. "They're really rare these days. I wonder where he could have gotten-,"

"His brother," Ginny said, stopping Collin from going into another one of his daily Creevy rants. "Jacob must have given it to him."

"Yeah, he and Hermione both got one in third year, right?" Lavender reminded. "Ron mentioned it once to me last year."

Through all the snogging, Neville thought to himself. He looked at the tiny hour glass in the middle of the three spinning circles around it, the top layer one attached to a long, thin, silvery chain. It was indeed a beautiful devise.

"Neville, look at this!" Pavarti yelped.

They all turned and walked over to where she was pointing.

There was a small door that she had opened in the wall. Inside, there was a crawlspace. It was small but Neville was dead sure Chad would have had no problem fitting through.

"He must have gone through there," Dennis said, stating the obvious. Then, he said something much more sensible. "I'll go through and look for him."

"What? No!" Collin protested. "Dennis, what if there's something dangerous through there?"

"But, I want to go! I haven't done anything to help this resistance. This is the least I can do for everything that they've done for me."

None of the others spoke for a minute before Collin said

"Fine. But for God's sake, Dennis, be careful!"

Dennis nodded, pulled on some shoes, grabbed his wand, and went into the tunnel.

As the door's light disappeared when he rounded a corner, Dennis began to think about how good it would be if he could rescue Chad from whatever was down there. The others would really admire him for it.

Collin is going to be so jealous, Dennis thought, laughing to himself.

He was not really afraid, though he had no idea what he would find. It was as if the teen had just began grasping the importance of keeping calm, something he and his brother had a lot of trouble doing. However, they were from the original D.A which meant they had to be strong in this time of need.

After a few long minutes, Dennis arrived at the end of the tunnel. There was another small door, identical to the one in the front. He pointed his wand at the door, opened it with his left hand, and carefully stepped out into the…..dungeon.

He closed the door, slightly surprised that he had come out on the other side of the castle and many floor beneath where he'd thought he'd be.

As it was early on a Wednesday morning, he was almost sure that basically everyone would be up at breakfast. He was wrong.

He could hear the voice of Theodore Nott talking to someone. Dennis could also hear a young boy crying….Chad!

Suddenly stricken with panic, Dennis looked into the small detention room where Theodore was slowly moving a sharp knife over the bare chest of the small, naked image of Chad, covered in blood, his left eye bruised and badly swollen, his arms covered in cuts, and legs all revealing holes with blood still leaking out. Chad couldn't stop crying. 

"I have raped you, tortured you, made you do things to….please me," Theodore smiled. Dennis felt and urge to murder the seventh year. "And after all this, you still refuse to give me what I want, Chad. Now tell me, where….the fuck…..are the D.A members hiding?"

Dennis could not believe that Theodore did not remember the old hiding place. How thick were these people?

"No?" Theodore guessed as Chad shook his head and kept crying as Theodore moved on top of him.

"Fine, then!" he shouted. "CRUCIO!"

Chad screamed higher than Dennis could have imagined. He began thrashing about in pure anguish, more blood seeping out of his wounds. Theodore laughed and laughed as he tortured the small boy, who was putting up a stronger fight then anyone could have imagined. But, then….

"Fine!" Chad screeched. "I'll t-t-te-e-ll y-you!"

"Quit stammering and say it you little fuck!" Theodore yelled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

Dennis held his breath. 

"G-Gone!" Chad stuttered.

Theodore starred at him.

"What do you mean, gone?" he asked.

"We found a tunnel that leads into the sewer system in Hogsmeade," the boy lied. 

Dennis as amazed.

"They all went there and the older ones disparated with the younger ones. I said I'd follow, I just wanted to see Hogwarts one last time." He began to bawl. "But when I got back, the tunnel had vanished. I ran to the Quidditch pitch, thinking I could find a w…way out past security." 

Theodore laughed.

"But I was there!" Theodore said, smiling. "Well, be lucky you finally told me. I was on the verge of killing you. 'Guess this means we get to have more fun!"

Chad began to shake in fear as Theodore moved his hands onto the child's body.

Dennis could not watch anymore. He quietly sped to the tunnel door, opened it, clambered back inside, and shut it behind him.

…


	9. Chapter 9

HOGWARTIAN HELL  
>CHAPTER 9<p>

Neville clambered out of the wall's door, expecting to arrive in the dungeons just as Dennis had told him it led. Starring around, quite surprised, Neville saw that he was outside in the stone courtyard just off the entrance into the school. As it was almost midnight, nobody was present. Confused, Neville began to cautiously saunter over to the small door he knew led into the dungeons as well.

As he walked down the spiral staircase and through the long tunnel as well, Neville thought to himself about how he was going to save Chad. He had his wand. The fury he was feeling would make his magic more powerful than ever. Hatred would be his greatest weapon. Hatred toward Theodore, The Carrows, and Snape.

Once he was finally in the dungeons, he began to silently make his way to the small room where prisoners were kept. He knew that Chad was in there. He could hear him crying.

Neville peered in and saw Chad lying on the cold floor with his back to the wall. His ankles and wrists were chained and he was covered with blood. He was naked, his entire body white with either cold or blood loss, or both. His feet had spots where it looked as though bits of flesh had been torn away. He did not seem to have any broken bones, but Neville needed to examine him to be sure.

Chad looked up, frightened, his tears mixing with blood.

"Ne-Neville?" he whispered through his small sobs.

"Shh," Neville said, soothingly as he crouched down next to him. "We're gonna get you out of here, Chad. Don't worry."

Chad nodded.

"Dennis told me what you did," Neville explained. "You're so brave, Chad."

"I couldn't take it anymore," Chad began. "I….I needed to get out of that room, if only for an hour or so. But, he was there. He was waiting for me."

He looked at Neville and looked as though he was going to burst into more sobs. 

"Leave me here," he told him. "Go." 

"What? Why?" Neville questioned, appalled at what he was being asked to do.

"They think you and the others are all gone," Chad explicated. "If you save me, they'll know you're still here. It's only a matter of time before they realize the secret of the room. With them thinking it's over, security's been less strict. There are hardly any more students who are left coming for torture. Life is better for them. Aberforth was right. Our resistance just can't work forever."

Neville was beginning to weep as well.

"Please, Chad," he begged. "Please. There has to be another way."

"No," Chad assured him. "There isn't. I'm sorry. You have to leave me here."

"I can't," Neville sobbed. "You're Jacob's baby brother….you're the inspiration we needed. When you first came here, people knew somehow that you would be just as strong, funny, and wonderful as your brother. You became everyone's kid brother. You're more than special to me. I've never had a sibling and…I just always felt that you were one to me. I can't just leave you here."

"You can if you love everyone who still lives under Snape as much as you love me," Chad said. "Just tell Martin that…I'm sorry. I love him. He's my best friend in the whole world. I basically abandoned him when all he wanted to do was help me. Just…give him my apology. Make sure he understands that I never stopped caring about him. Please…"

Neville nodded as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"What if Nott….tries to…..kill you?"

Chad smiled for some reason.

"At least I'll have died a martyr….someone who served a purpose." 

They starred at each other.

"Neville," Chad said. "You will get your chance to fight them. I promise. You are one of the bravest people that I know. You taught us all to fight. Jacob said that it would either be you or Harry to be the chosen one. Even if You-Know-Who didn't choose you, that doesn't change the fact that you are a war hero. If I die….do it in memory of me. And tell my brother…tell him that he has always been my role model and that he is the wizard I always wanted to be. I don't blame him for running off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I respect him and I know that he will succeed. But he's not my only role model."

He smiled again to the sobbing Neville.

"You are as well."

Neville embraced the child, letting out the sobs he had. When he finally let go, he thought he could hear someone coming.

"Go," Chad ordered. "Now!"

The two boys looked at each other once again. Then, Neville turned and darted behind a pillar outside of the room just as he saw Theodore Nott walk in, snickering to himself.

"Hello, Chad," Neville heard Theodore say. "Ready to play bitch again?"

He heard Chad start to scream.

"I'm sorry, Chad," Neville whispered, the tears pouring out more than they ever had in his life. "I'm sorry."

He ran out of the dungeons and back to the secret passage.

…

The others looked at Neville as he arrived back to the room. Dennis looked at him, scared as the others.

"Well?" he asked.

"It took me to a courtyard," Neville told. "It must lead to a different place every time. I managed to get to the dungeon. I was kneeling next to Chad." His tears had begun again. "He told me that if I saved him and brought him back here….they would know he had lied and that we were all still hiding up here. He…he forced me to leave him there." 

Some students starred, many others began crying.

"He's willing to stay there for our protection," Neville said. "For everyone's protection. If Snape thinks we're gone, he'll be less hard on the students still living in the school."

Martin's eyes began to spill tears as his sobs began.

"No," Martin said. "Not Chad. No, it can't have happened! No!"

"I'm sorry," Neville repeated again that evening. "He just wanted me to tell you all that he believes in us. And…Martin…"

Martin looked up at Neville.

"Chad says….that he's sorry. He says he still cares about you because you're his best friend who never left his side. He regrets not telling you that sooner."

Martin began to cry even harder, not protesting as a weeping Ginny put her arm around him, trying to calm him.

Neville sat down, feeling defeated.

He had begun this resistance. If he had just left it alone, Chad would never have been raped by Theodore, he wouldn't be down in the dungeons. He would never have been broken.

More tears came. Everybody cried that night. Jacob Kragoff, far away in Shell Cottage, awoke from a nightmare about his little brother being tortured by someone he could not make out from Hogwarts. He never fell back asleep that night, just as nobody in the D.A fell asleep. The lights were kept on as many worked on a banner they were going to put on the wall.

When it was finished, it was plastered directly under the D.A sign. It was a well done portrait of a smiling Chad, only his head. Above the picture it read

TO CHAD KRAGOFF. A TRUE WIZARD ABOVE ALL OTHERS. DUMBLEDORE WOULD BE PROUD.

Neville looked at it.

"He would be," he whispered.

… 


	10. Chapter 10

HOGWARTIAN HELL

Chapter 10

Jacob sat on the cliff, looking out over the vast sea surrounding the island. Shell cottage was peaceful that morning. The sun had barely risen over the horizon and most of the residents were still sleeping soundly in their beds. Jacob closed his eyes as he felt the cool air blow calmly around him. He tried to imagine that he was sitting near the lake back at Hogwarts. He pictured everyone there, happy. Chad rough housing with Martin, Harry and Ron discussing the latest Quidditch match, Hermione with her nose in a book. He thought of what he wished could have happened over the years. Harry and the others had proved Sirius innocent, Wormtail rotting in a cell in Azkaban. Sirius was the guardian of Harry, living in a nice house in the country.

Katie Bell, the girl Jacob felt he was in true love with, resting her head on his shoulder. Dumbledore alive and well, joking and "off his rocker" as Ron would say. This was the life Jacob imagined and wished for. He did not ever expect things to turn out the way they really had….but they did.

"Hey, mate," Harry said, taking a seat next to Jacob, his legs over the cliff as well.

"'Morning," Jacob yawned.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Jacob sat there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air he loved so dearly and then answered with

"Do you miss it?"

"Hogwarts? Of course," Harry replied.

"Not just Hogwarts," Jacob interrupted. "The old days."

There was another pause until Harry said

"Yeah, I do. I miss first year the most, I think. Things were so simple back then. We still had our share of dangerous adventures, but….we knew how to solve it."

"We were adorable back then," Jacob snickered. "Tiny."

"Yeah, we were," Harry agreed, laughing.

"Your hair used to look too big for your head, you know," Jacob mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember."

After a few more moments, Jacob said

"Sixth year was hardest for me. Along with all of the dark stuff happening….I got Mary Sue pregnant. And now she's stuck here with our son."

"You love Bill," Harry pointed out. "Do you wish he hadn't been born?" 

Jacob laughed without humor in his tone.

"He doesn't deserve to live in a world like this. He's barely one and a half. And Mary Sue and I aren't even together. How is he gonna feel about that when he's older? Terrible, I'd expect. I'm just glad we named him after such a great wizard like Bill Weasley. He's provided us hospitality, helped me through the time when I found out I had gotten Mary Sue pregnant, and ever since I met him the summer before fourth year, he's treated me like a brother. Bill Kragoff should consider himself honored to have such a name."

"He's not Kragoff, remember?" Harry solemnly reminded him.

"Right," Jacob muttered. "He's not legally mine, he's Mary Sue's. Hey, I'm glad Chad never ratted me out to Mum and Dad."

"Jacob-," Harry started. "Your parents….they aren't in hiding like Hermione's are, are they?"

Tears showed in Jacob's eyes as he said

"They're dead. Over the summer, after Chad and I went to the burrow…they were getting ready to leave for Canada. A Death Eater, I'll never know who, came and killed them both…for fun!"

He showed menace in his face now, a dark look Harry had never seen on his friend before.

"I swear to God, I will find who did it. I will torture them. Then, I will fucking murder them!"

Harry nodded.

"We'll find who did it," he guaranteed.

"Harry, is this how you feel when you think of him? He killed your parents and you're destined to destroy him because of that. I've always been a Christian, but I want revenge. Are you doing this for revenge or to save the Wizarding World?"

Harry thought.

"Both," he finished. "But mostly to save everyone else. Jacob, if you ever face who did it…remember who you are. You were the saint of Hogwarts for the way you lifted up everyone's spirits. You may have sinned plenty enough, but always know that you are the one who kept saner than the rest of us in the most mental world. Got it?"

Jacob nodded as Harry stood.

"I'll go get breakfast ready," he said, leaving Jacob with his thoughts.

…

Martin sat in the less crowded room of requirement. Many of the others had gone through the tunnel to get to the Hog's Head, wanting more food. Ginny had said that Aberforth wasn't going to be very pleased.

Why Chad? Martin thought as he held the golden object in his hand, Chad's time turner.

Why had Chad never used it? Weren't there enough terrible things going on over the past year that Chad could have changed by just simply going back through time with his older brother's time turner? And then, Martin realized how stupid he had been.

He knew exactly how to save Chad! It may cause the newly instated calmness in Hogwarts to never happen, but that would only mean that the D.A could fight even more! Martin knew just what to do.

He looked around at the other students, some resting, others talking.

He looked again at the time turner and spun it various times so that the hour glass turned over and over, sending Chad back through the hours it had been since Chad's disappearance.

Martin looked up and blinked at the sudden darkness. He quickly stood off of his bed where his other self was lying, his eyes closed.

"Good night," Martin whispered, very shocked and overwhelmed.

He snuck a peek over at Chad's bed and, seeing that it was empty, quietly sped to the small doorway leading into the tunnel where Chad had gone through.

He crawled through for nearly ten minutes, grasping his lit wand and pointing it in front of him, before he finally reached the end.

"I hope this works," he murmured to himself.

He doused the light of his wand, opened the door, and stepped out, looking around and finding himself in the office of Severus Snape.

…

Neville came back through the portrait hole to see Martin spinning the time turner in his hand. Before Neville could make a sound of warning to the boy, he had vanished.

"Shit," Ginny said, looking around from her bed to see him disappear.

"He's going to try and save Chad," Collin exclaimed.

"But, when someone goes back, they usually come right back through the door," Lavender said, confused. "It's supposed to be like it took no time at all."

"Maybe he got captured too!" Dennis alleged, looking frightened.

"Can't have, we'd remember it happening that way," Seamus corrected.

"No, what if they were keeping him in a different area than Chad?" said Zacharias. "Then Neville wouldn't have found him there and we'd still have the present Martin accounted for and we wouldn't know the damn difference."

"He's right," Eric, Terry, Michael, and Anthony all said at once, being Ravenclaws.

Neville placed the food bags down.

"Then, where is he?" he said.

…

Martin looked around the office, at the snoozing portraits, and almost screamed at the figure of Severus Snape sitting at his desk.

Thank God, however, that Snape happened to be asleep at the moment.

Martin pointed his wand at him, thinking of the chance he had at the moment.

"A….A," he stuttered. "A…Avada Kadavra."

Nothing happened.

"Shit!" he muttered.

He could not pull of such a curse, he was not powerful enough.

Martin instead looked around the office for a weapon he could use to kill Snape.

Before he could do anything, he heard Snape begin to stir.

Not even turning to look back, Martin opened the office door and charged down the spiral stairs, which were beginning to move like a Muggle escalator.

Once he had reached the bottom, he began charging, as fast as he could, down the Grand Staircase and all the way to the entrance hall.

Becoming luckier by the minute, he discovered that the large double doors were unlocked.

As he stepped into the night air, he began to make his way to the other entrance, the one he knew was closer to the dungeon where Chad was being kept.

Martin stopped and ducked behind a pillar as he heard two voices. 

He recognized them as the Carrows, laughing about a D.A "shit" Theodore Nott had captured.

"It was the Kragoff kid," Alecto sneered. "Apparently, he's getting that 'special treatment' from Nott now!"

They both laughed as Martin shook with fury.

As he heard them begin to walk away, Martin stood and looked around at them. They were both walking towards the other entrance.

"No," Martin whispered.

The Carrows did not enter but instead stood guard outside, making sure that no one would enter or exit.

Martin swore under his breath and began to move towards the main entrance again, trying to open the doors.

His eyes widened in shock as he found that someone had just locked them after he had left. It seemed they had remembered what they'd forgotten to do earlier in the evening.

Martin looked around again, frantically trying to figure out what he could do.

He saw Alecto begin to walk back towards where he was hiding, probably to make sure that the doors were locked.

Thinking radically, Martin began to silently make his way down the large tower of stairs that led down to the boathouse. He figured he could hide there until he caught back up with his own time, which would only be a couple of days from now.

When he reached the boathouse, however, he heard Alecto yell back to Amycus

"I'm gonna go check on the boathouse! 'Make sure everything's alright down there!"

Martin turned and saw he ugly, small figure walking down the stairs as well.

Martin darted inside the boathouse and looked down into the water below him. He knew what he had to do. He would be able to hide out in the nearest mountain he could swim to and then return to save Chad.

Martin lowered himself into the water and hid in the darkness as Alecto entered. He would wait for her to leave.

The old hag looked around and raised her wand in the air.

She mumbled a spell Martin could not quite make out. As she did so, her wand made a soft humming noise and a yellow light appeared on the end, disappearing after two seconds. She laughed.

"I know someone's in here!" she cried in a cackling sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She began to giggle as she climbed the latter up to the second level.

"Are you hiding in these here levitated boats?"

Martin began to swim out of the boat house, jumping in fear as she yelled

"Descendio!"

Four Hogwarts boats landed in the water, barely missing the swimming Martin. If he had been a few inches closer into the boathouse, he could have been killed.

"Did I get you, fucker?" she screeched, tittering again.

Missed, bitch! Martin wished he could scream at her.

He went under the water, thanking God that he was so good at holding his breath for a total of three minutes at the most.

Martin swam towards the mountain on the other side of the lake, moving gracefully with each stroke. He had always been a tremendous swimmer.

After two and a half minutes, Martin was beginning to become uncomfortable. In about thirty seconds, he was going to go back up for air, but was it safe by now?

He forgot about this worry when the image of a muscular teenager, a boy with long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, a broad bare chest with perfect abs, appeared in front of him. However, he had a fish like face with hands that looked more like fins with fingers in the middle.

When Martin looked down he saw that the boy had a long eel like tail. He was a Merman. Despite the fish characteristics in his appearance, he still looked very human.

Martin stared at his beauty, transfixed.

The Merman smiled and held out his hand, showing a squishy looking green plant in it that looked like chewable candy.

"Eat this," the Merman insisted, using a dreamy and unimaginable voice.

Martin did so, not even struggling as he began to completely lose breath.

He opened his mouth, allowing the water to rush in, and placed the plant in his mouth. He chewed, almost retching at the disgusting taste. He swallowed and began to scream in agony, feeling as if parts of his skin were tearing themselves open.

The Merman wrapped his arms around the tormented boy, holding him still.

"Calm yourself, child," he said in his strange and yet pleasant voice, running his right hand through Martin's hair to calm him. "You shall be fine."

Martin felt the pain cease and realized that he could breathe again, though he was still under water. He looked at his hands and saw they were exactly the same as the Merman's. He looked down to see that he had gills and webbed feet. He felt more relaxed and the water suddenly tasted like wondrous, salty air.

He turned to the Merman, who released him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Loads," Martin answered.

The Merman laughed and took Martin's left hand.

"Let me take you to our village."

Seeming to forget everything else, Martin allowed himself to be pulled through the water for nearly twenty minutes, farther and farther away from the castle.

He could not take his eyes off of the torso of the Merman and of his long, dark hair.

"What's your name?" Martin asked him.

"We have no names, Merpeople," he told him. "We get the attention of each other by touching. We merely tap one's shoulder to address them. My people have no need for names."

As they continued swimming, the Merman said

"I will ask, though, what is your name?"

"Martin."

"Ah, well, you are from the school, yes?" the Merman guessed.

"Yes," Martin said.

He suddenly discovered how uncomfortable his clothes were at the moment.

"May I take these off?" Martin asked. "They're very heavy under water."

"It would be wise," the Merman thought out loud. "It would make you look less strange to my people."

They stopped so that Martin could remove his shirt, pants, and even underwear. He allowed the clothes to float away, not feeling abashed about his nakedness for some reason. He knew that Merpeople were technically naked, though the only private parts that would ever be visible to humans would be the breasts of women.

The Merman continued onward, pulling Martin with him as he went.

"How did you know I was in danger?" Martin asked.

"I saw you swimming quite quickly," he responded. "We also know of the dangers at Hogwarts. We know of the one your kind refuses to name. We have been threatened before by him, but we pray to our God, Poseidon, to protect us as he and the other Olympians are much more powerful than all of the Wizards in the world combined."

Martin did not believe in Greek Gods but he felt now was not the time to argue over religious beliefs.

After another ten minutes, Martin saw small buildings that looked like they were made of wood salvaged from wrecked ships.

The Merpeople looked strangely at Martin, puzzled, some more amused.

The women looked much fiercer than the men, with hardened expressions and silvery hair. All of the Merpeople carried weapons such as large metal tridents, which was the most common, and several nasty looking knives.

They had eye colors like Martin had never seen before. Silver, sparkling blue, and glittering green.

Martin looked up at the Merman leading him and asked

"How long will the gillyweed last?"

"The kind I gave you is very rare to wizards," he replied. "It could last for almost a month. The only way to return to your normal form would be to flop up onto land. Now, quiet. The Chief looks as though he may speak."

They had reached the center of the village, where a huge Merman sat on a throne, his tail nearly seven feet long, his beard looking like Dumbledore's except that it was not neatly tied but instead wildly billowing around his head, making it look as though his pale green face was looking through a bush of white seaweed.

He began to angrily address Martin's guide in their language. The guide spoke calmly back. After the Chief spoke more, the guide began to argue something that made the other Merpeople watching nod in understanding.

Some still stared at Martin, looking at genitals as if they had no idea what they were. Others laughed at his ass, seeming to think it was a peculiar body part.

Martin decided to cover his penis with his hands.

As he did so, the Chief spoke to him in what sounded like Transylvanian.

"Sorry?" Martin said.

"Forgive me," the Chief said in English. "Humans have many languages just like Merpeople, except that we sometimes forget what language is spoken here. Dumbledore spoke to us through a man who could speak our tongue."

He almost laughed at the sight of the embarrassed human boy covering his small private human parts.

"So, you have escaped the school from your dark masters?" the Chief confirmed.

"Severus Snape is not my master!" Martin snapped back.

He then quivered at the raised eyebrow the Chief gave him.

"Sorry," said Martin. 

The Merpeople angrily began to mutter things to each other as the Chief said

"So, it is true. The murderer of the great Wizard Dumbledore is in control of Hogwarts. How infuriating."

Martin nodded.

"The students are being tortured by other Death Eaters, servants of He-who-must-not-be-named, and my best friend has been getting the worst of it down in our dungeons."

The Merpeople seemed to understand as they muttered some more.

"Are you part of the group which calls themselves "Dumbledore's Army?" the Chief inquired.

"I am," Martin stated proudly.

"Then you are welcome here as a warier!" The Chief shouted as the Merpeople cheered.

"My friend was as well," Martin added. "I mean, 'is'."

"Then we will pray to Poseidon that he be saved from his torment," The Chief finished with. "You are allowed to remain as a guest. Now, we must eat!"

The Merpeople cheered again as they swam to what looked like old, wrecked versions of the Great Hall's tables.

Making sure that Chad's time turned was still hung over his neck, Martin went to join them.


	11. Chapter 11

HOGWARTIAN HELL  
>CHAPTER 11<p>

Martin was worried about splinters as he sat on the wooden benches for supper, but discovered that it seemed to be fairly smooth, providing no danger at all for his exposed ass.

The meal consisted of various types of seafood. There were many different types of squid along with other delectable fish that Martin found tasted even better than the kind prepared by the wonderful Hogwartian House Elves, who had always been superb cooks. Martin never went hungry at Hogwarts and it did not seem like he was going to do so down here. He spent the majority of the evening telling tales to those who sat around him, including the Chief and his terrifying wife, about how Harry Potter was destined to destroy You-Know-Who, how Neville Longbottom had restarted Dumbledore's Army, how Chad had sacrificed himself to save the D.A members, and how Chad's older brother his friends were causing disturbances to You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters every couple of months. The Merpeople were very impressed by the stories, and looked as though they may even just begin worshiping Harry for his bravery. They all promised to pray for Chad and those who were still hiding in Hogwarts and even laughed when they heard of the enchanted cut Snape had received from Neville and how he had absolutely no idea that the D.A members were all still present in Hogwarts, waiting to strike their most powerful blow yet.

"You are indeed a daring race of beings," The Chief said to Martin. "We misjudged the Wizards all these years, thinking them nothing but conquerors. Now that they are conquering each other, the younger ones are beginning to show their true colors as brave warriors."

"Professor Dumbledore seems to have trained them well," The Guide supposed.

"Indeed he did," Martin agreed.

As the evening moved onward, many Merpeople swam off to their homes to sleep. Martin wondered where he would stay, if he would stay, and was about to ask before the Chief touched the shoulder of Martin's guide and said

"You brought this brave boy to our village and I ask you to show him hospitality."

"Of course, my Chief," answered the Guide.

He put an arm around Martin, guiding him to a small house with no door. It looked basically identical to every other house in the village.

"Here," he told Martin.

Martin looked inside and saw that there was a large mattress made of some type of sea plant.

"It is very comfortable," he said, looking down upon the small boy he was holding. "You will rest very peacefully with it."

Martin laid down on the bed, not protesting as his guide did the same, scooting closely to him.

"It is tradition to sleep with whoever shares your house," the Guide explained. "It is not sexual at all, merely a gesture we have had for centuries."

"I don't mind at all," Martin said. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Martin."

Martin moved closer to his guide who had already fallen asleep. It had been a long night. He rested his head on the guide's strong arm, feeling himself begin to fall asleep at last.

… 

Chad lay on the floor in front of Martin, naked. At first Martin smiled as he saw his friend, then he almost cried as he saw that he was not moving. He was not even breathing.

"No," Martin said, not able to move forward to touch his friend so that he may check and see if he was still alive. "CHAD!" 

Though he screamed, it came out like a whisper and vanished into the wind that had begun to blow somehow. The two boys were suddenly in the forbidden forest. Chad was lying on the crumpling brown leaves, his body slowly sinking into the ground. Martin could not move again and watched in horror as his best friend was buried in the ground. Then he looked up to see his guide hanging from a tree, his tail nailed to its trunk, blue blood pouring down his green scales.

Amycus and Alecto were underneath, laughing and yelling "FISH FOR DINNER!" and continuing to cackle, evilly.

Martin almost screamed again as he awoke, still under water in the Merpeople village, and still being held by his still sleeping guide.

He looked into the beautiful face of his guide, realizing how dangerous it was to be here. Martin could not stay. He had already failed in his mission to save Chad. He will have most likely already told Theodore the lie that was preventing them from rescuing him in the first place.

Martin managed to wriggle free of his guide's arms. He took one last look at him and begun to swim through the town where Merpeople were just beginning to wake.

"Are you already leaving us?" the Chief asked as Martin swam past his mighty throne.

"I'm afraid so, Chief. Thank you very much for your generous hospitality and promise of prayers for my people but I have to go now. There is so much I have to do." 

"Then I am coming with you!" his Guide called, swimming up behind him. "That is, if I may, my Chief?"

The Chief smiled, looking at them both and said

"May the Gods be with you both. Good luck."

The Guide bowed to the Chief. Martin did the same, bowing low and thanking him once again.

"If you should ever return," the Chief called to them as they began to swim away from the village. "I shall expect more entertaining stories!"

…

Fifteen minutes past and Martin had reached a part of the large lake where he would be ready to breach the surface of the water. 

"I know that I will become human again once I'm on land," Martin began. "But what'll happen to you?"

"There are many rumors about what happens to my kind," the Guide said. "The most popular is that I will become human as well."

"Are we going to trust that?" Martin asked.

"Yes, or we could trust the one where I begin to suffocate, but I prefer the one about becoming a human until I get back in the water," the Guide laughed.

"Well, if you're going to be a human then you're going to need a name."

The Guide thought about this for a moment and then said

"Very well. What shall I be called?"

After a few moments of thinking, Martin answered back with

"Albus. It was Dumbledore's first name."

Albus smiled and nodded.

Martin looked up at the ceiling of water above him, sunlight blazing through.

"Here I go," he said.

Though it has been fun breathing in water, he thought to himself.

He leapt out of the air and onto a large mound of sand that was at the feet of a forest on one of the mountains.

He felt his scales and gills disappear without any pain and looked at the head of Albus rising out of the water. He leaped onto the land as well and gasped in discomfort as his tail split in two, turning paler until it resembled human skin, and growing feet as well. His scales completely vanished and he looked entirely human.

Albus lay on his front, his ass appearing as well. When he turned over, Martin saw that he now had a penis and balls between his muscular legs.

"This certainly feels most different," Albus commented, trying to stand. 

He fell over on the first try.

"I do not know how to use these legs," he said, looking up at Martin with pleading eyes.

"I'll demonstrate," Martin decided.

He showed Albus how to stand and how one could bend a leg and use it to stay upright. They practiced and practiced, Martin looking at Hogwarts in the distance.

"I think I understand it now," Albus said. "Perhaps we could try walking into the wood area?"

They walked through the forest, Albus walking oddly, like a child on a new pair of roller skates.

"Keep your feet flat," Martin reminded.

"Right," said Albus.

After a moment Albus asked

"Where is it we're supposed to go?"

"I'm not too sure yet, but if we're going to go anywhere with other people, we need to find some clothes," Martin told, gesturing to Albus' revealed genitals. "We're naked."

"It has a pleasant breeze, though," Albus said as they continued walking.

…

Chad lay on the stone floor once again that evening. His clothes had not been returned to him and he had injured yet another day of torture, both physically and sexually. The tears that fell from his eyes were often silent now, no sobs along with them. He had known that it would end up like this. There was no way to escape now. No way at all.

Chad jumped as he heard a noise outside of the room he was chained inside. Was Theodore coming for more?

Chad shivered in fear as the figure of the teenage Slytherin walked in. He had his wand out. However, before Chad could plead for a break at the least of his torment, he stopped shaking and said in a quivering voice

"M…Malfoy?"

The tall blonde, pale Slytherin was indeed Draco Malfoy. He crouched down in front of Chad, showing an expression of pity that Chad had not expected. He also looked afraid.

"Do you want something to eat?" Malfoy whispered.

Chad had not eaten for two days, only water, and moaned "Please!" in response.

Malfoy smiled slightly and handed Chad a chocolate frog box from his pocket. Chad opened it and began to eat the crunchy chocolate bar, looking at the card he had gotten with distaste.

"Salazar Slytherin," he read with hatred.

He outstretched his hand to Malfoy and asked

"Do you want it?"

Malfoy took the card and ripped it in half. After doing this, he said

"I'm not the person I once was. I just can't sit well with the things You-Know-Who has been doing. And Theodore….well, he used to be basically my best mate. But now, he's…he's gone insane. All of this-,"

He gestured to Chad.

"-it's too much."

Chad nodded in understanding. After a minute he said "Thank you" to the person his brother had described as a two-faced bastard with no more balls than the Ministry. Malfoy nodded and replied with

"You're welcome."

It was another minute when Chad had finished his chocolate, when Malfoy pointed his wand at the chains on Chad's wrists and said

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll find a way to get you away from Hogwarts. Trust m-,"

He stopped as he felt a wand lightly jab into the back of his head, Chad starring up in alarm.

"Oh, Draco," Amycus Carrow laughed quietly. "You're becoming rather difficult to understand. First you try and kill Dumbledore and now this. You'll pay for this double crossing."

As he pulled Malfoy to his feet, Amycus spat on Chad and said

"Just so you know, if you try and escape, I have absolutely no problem in killing you. It would…set an example."

He sneered and giggled.

Amycus dragged Malfoy into a small chamber just off of the Slytherin common room and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Amycus shouted, kicking him in the stomach. "I'm gonna have a talk with your father about this but first, we're gonna learn some manners! Remember your place!"

He pointed his wand at Malfoy but was stopped by Theodore coming.

"No!" Theodore shouted. "I'll handle him! He tried to steal MY prisoner, I'll handle him!"

Amycus rolled his eyes, very annoyed and said

"Fine, whatever."

Once the Carrow was out of earshot, Theodore sat next to Malfoy and put his right arm around him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at him.

"Because he's had enough," he responded. "Let him go."

"No," Theodore answered smoothly. "He's my stress relief."

"But you didn't used to be like this, Theodore!" Malfoy reminded, urging Nott to recall the old times at Hogwarts. "What happened to the quiet boy who stayed with me for so long, who trusted me as I trusted him, and who was there for me in sixth year when no one else was?"

Theodore sat still. He thought about everything that had past since he first met Draco. Especially, how in their sixth year, Theodore had assisted Draco in his attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore, knowing the amount of strain it was on him. He remembered in that year, how Draco was also unsure of many other things. The two had secretly dated for a while, Draco basically cheating on Pansy. They had shared wonderful times together, but by the end, Draco said that after spending so much time with both of his lovers, he thought that he was straight. Then, he was on the run, Dumbledore was dead, and Theodore was alone.

"You abandoned me," Theodore said, glaring at Draco. "I was in love with you and I was good to you! I helped you more than anyone else could have dreamed of doing. I showed you a light in darkness. And you just fucking abandoned me!"

Draco nodded, probably unsure of what to say. After a while, he voiced his thoughts.

"I'm just not gay, Theodore. I thought I was, but I'm not."

"Well, then, I'm sorry I didn't let Amycus teach you manners! Let's go and fetch him, shall we?"

"No!" Malfoy yelped, grabbing Theodore and keeping him on the floor with him. "Please! You're still my best mate. What can I do to keep you from letting him hurt me?"

Theodore smiled. He leaned in closer moving his hands lower on Draco.

"You know what I want," he said.

Draco gazed at him and then said

"Fine."

Theodore took him to the showers in the common room, a place no one would be at this time of night. Theodore stripped until he was completely naked. He forced Draco to remove his shirt and pants as well so that he stood in his underwear.

"Here's the fun part," Theodore whispered into Draco's ear, ripping the underwear cleanly from his waist.

He placed his hands on Draco's ass and pressed his own penis against his. 

"Now kiss me!"

The two looked at one another and then their lips were pressed together in a powerful kiss. They both began to sink onto the floor, Draco moving onto his front for Theodore to fuck him. Nott had become the dominant in this case. Draco realized that Chad was now not the only one who was Theodore's bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

HOGWARTIAN HELL

CHAPTER 12

Martin and his companion continued walking through the mountain's woods, still no sign of civilization wherever they looked. Both boys were still in need of clothes and they were both lucky that Martin had kept his wand in his hands at all times. They had been walking for almost a week, Martin now sure that he had caught up with his own time. He had grown quite found of Albus, who had a fun attitude towards everything, his optimism making this grieving situation a lot better than it should have been.

As they hiked, Martin continuously made sure that the time turner was still hanging around his neck, though the cold feel of the thin chain on his bare skin should have tipped him off. As they entered their second week of traveling, Martin finally decided that they were lost.

"Do you have any idea where the bloody hell we are, Albus?" Martin asked as he sat carefully on a bolder.

"None at all," Albus replied. "But we have definitely traveled far away from the jurisdiction of Severus Snape."

"Thank God for that," Martin muttered.

They sat and rubbed their sore feet for about ten minutes before rising to continue.

"How long until the sun goes down?" Martin said to Albus.

"Probably about five hours," Albus answered. "We have plenty of time."

Another hour past and Martin became very hungry. They had been lucky to find berries in the woods and other small fruits, but that simply was not enough food and they did not have the means to hunt well.

As they walked and walked, Martin looked up from the dirty ground when he heard Albus say

"Look! An island!"

Indeed there was a fairly large island across the water they believed was probably closer to the ocean by now. There was a large beach and a forest that would most likely be an excellent place to stay for a while.

"Come on," Martin said.

As they sunk into the water, Martin sighing as he felt the cool water on his naked skin, Albus looked down to see his legs moving together to create an eel's tail once again.

"That feels better," he said. "If only for a short time."

They clambered out onto the beach, Albus pausing as his legs reappeared.

"Come on," Martin said. "Let's explore that forest."

They walked through the forest, looking around for more food. Martin looked down and saw that there was a dead rabbit with his feet tied together by a thin rope that stretched through some bushes. It looked like somebody had trapped it.

"There's someone else here," Martin murmured to Albus.

They both looked around, wondering if it would be friend or foe. Before anything could happen, there were sounds of battle cries from more teenagers, all leaping out from bushes. Martin saw that they all had necklaces with animal bones attached, what looked like torn underwear around their waists (some stood completely naked as well as Martin and Albus) and that all of their faces were covered in war paint.

Most of them were from the ages of thirteen to fifteen, some slightly younger. A tall, dark haired boy walked up to them, holding a wooden spear with a pointed rock on the end in his left hand, a blackthorn wand in the other. He had a face that would be quite handsome if not for his mean spirited expression, his black paint, and his staring eyes. He had fantastic muscles for his age (fourteen at the least) was broad shouldered and sporting an excellent six-pack on his stomach. His large, strong chest pushed his necklace out far and his voice was spoken in an American accent.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" 

"I come from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Martin stated. "I left because of the Death Eaters in control. Who are you?"

"I'm Coran, leader of our tribe. We're mostly from the United States, but we also had to leave when Death Eaters invaded. Our Wizard School, Puckstin, is not even being used anymore. It's just an empty castle, unlike the torture chamber Hogwarts had become." 

"Why did you come here and what happened to your clothes?" said a boy standing near Coran.

"Long story," Martin said. "I see many of you aren't wearing anything as well. Why is that?"

"It gets very hot on this island," said a boy who looked almost black from his tan. "It's better than walking around with heavy school clothes."

"We escaped our country when our school was attacked," Coran explained. "A man we trusted used a very large Muggle plane to get us here. We were heading for another country in Europe, but our plane crashed and our pilot was killed. Now we're all trapped here." 

"All boys and one girl," said another voice.

A tall black girl came from behind the others, her fuzzy hair tied tight above her head, her breasts and vagina covered by even tighter cloths. The other boys looked at her admiringly, some probably hoping she would give into the heat and remove her covers.

"I'm Ronetta," she introduced. "Welcome to our tribe, that is if you'll stay."

"Why should we let these Brits in?" Coran questioned harshly.

"Because, Chief," Ronetta retorted. "We need to remember our manners and show them hospitality. And no, boys, I am not taking off my covers today for these two new arrivals." She said this to more disappointed teens.

"We do it, why can't she?" one muttered to another.


	13. Chapter 13

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 13

The night turned into the strangest one Martin had ever gone through. As he and Albus both sat inside a large circle of the campers, many others danced around the large fire, singing violent chants about killing Death Eaters. The one thing that Martin noticed was that nobody ever dared speak the name _Voldemort._

"It's taboo," Chief explained. "Whenever someone says his name, Death Eaters appear. Some kind of enchantment they have on it."

Ronetta smiled.

"Well, the Dark Lord is smart, isn't he? This seems like his style," she said.

As Albus and Martin devoured the cooked meat they had been given, Albus looking at it like it was the strangest food in the world, Martin couldn't help but notice Ronetta looking at his body, sizing him up and smiling in an intimidating way.

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want," Chief told them. "The two of you could give us valuable information about Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Albus. "Are you planning on attacking the school soon?"

"No, are you an idiot?" retorted Chief. "We're just kids! We just want to know more about what's going on inside that castle, that's all."

"It's horrible," Martin began after a silence. "It isn't even Hogwarts anymore. Not with all the students being tortured and forced to learn and perform dark magic. Snape and the Carrows have taken everything from us. Now, we have nothing but memories about what Hogwarts is supposed to be about. It's supposed to symbolize learning and friendship, people standing together, and the difference between good and evil. Ever since Dumbledore died, it seems like the hopes of all wizards everywhere died with him."

"He was a great man," agreed Chief. "Even in America, we heard about him. I always dreamed of meeting him. His death was a tragedy."

"Then why not help us?" Martin asked. "In honor of Dumbledore, why not help us regain our school? There are only a few people to worry about besides the security and once they're gone, the teachers can easily deal with the security."

"It's too risky," Chief replied, heatedly. "We barely escaped our school with our lives. We're not about to enter another one."

Martin gave up and decided to continue eating his food instead. During the rest of the meal, he tried to ignore the staring eyes of Ronetta.

…

Minerva McGonagall walked silently through the dark, cold halls. Her wand tip was alight with a small white flicker and her long black robes billowed around her as she patrolled. She found herself thinking of the way things used to be.

As she arrived in the corridor just in front of the Astronomy tower, she smiled, keeping the happy tears inside as a memory hit her.

She had caught Draco Malfoy here about seven years ago. The foolish boy had been running around, looking for Harry and Hermione, who were in fact trying to sneak an illegal dragon out of the school.

She recalled every detail of shouting at them for it and giving them the worst punishment she had ever given. She pictured every moment of that night as she crept up the winding metal staircase to the top of the Astronomy tower.

The night had a bright moon, not quite full, but it was surrounded by millions of stars. It was the most beautiful sight in all of Hogwarts. But then again, Hogwarts just wasn't Hogwarts anymore.

Suddenly, Minerva heard footsteps ascending the stairway.

She turned on her heal and shrunk down to a small, black cat. Her yellow eyes were the only things visible as she was swallowed by the darkness around her.

A tall figure with a long black cloak entered, a hood covering its face.

Minerva stared at the figure, trying to figure out who it was. Was it Snape?

The figure pulled back its hood and Minerva nearly gasped when she saw who it was.

…

Martin and Albus lay close to each other in the fort of tree branches and leaves the Puckstin escapees had constructed. None of them dared use magic for fear of being given away by the Trace. Instead, they relied on primitive ways of surviving.

Martin chuckled to himself. Primitive _Muggle _ways, to be exact.

When he looked over at his companion, Martin saw him fast asleep, breathing gently. It reminded him of how Chad used to sleep…before he was broken.

In that moment of recollection of the past year at Hogwarts, Martin flared up, balling up fists. He _hated _Theodore Nott and he was sure that when the time was right, he would kill him. He would strike him down with _Avada Kadavra _and make sure he never hurt Chad ever again. The sick bastard wouldn't even live to see himself graduate.

Feeling restless, Martin crawled out of the tent to head to the lake. Rolling around naked on the island had left sand covered all over his exposed body, and it wasn't exactly comfortable. A good bath was what he needed.

As he swam in the shallow part of the water, nearest to the beach, Martin closed his eyes and slowly allowed himself to sink underneath. The peace and silence of the water was something he loved more than anything. Under the water, he could imagine anything he wanted. He opened his eyes and pretended to see Chad floating in front of him. Chad's curled brown hair was swimming upward above his head and his smile had returned at the sight of Martin. He too swam naked and Martin tingled with excitement at the sight of his friend's body. He imagined himself carefully folding his arms around Chad and softly kissing him on his full, red lips.

The kiss didn't happen, Chad wasn't there, and it was time to breathe. Martin let himself rise, his wet blonde head breaking the calmness of the water as it led his body into the cool night air. He swam in silence and tried to not focus on the sad thoughts that littered his mind, but failed. All he could think about was Chad, Chad who may as well be dead right now. He wasn't Chad anymore, and all because of Theodore Nott.

Martin gasped as he saw a tall, young adult in about his mid-twenties standing on the beach. He was dressed in an old fashioned brown coat and a buttoned up shirt with a purple bow tie at the top. He also had on long black trousers and neatly polished brown shoes that were quickly being ruined by the beach's sand.

The man had a fairly large head that was topped with long, chocolate brown hair. His face wore a rather pompous grin.

"Hello, there, Martin," he said in a thankfully British voice. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm…_The Healer."_

He chuckled to himself as if he had made a very funny joke.

Martin swam, currently aware that he had no clothes on. The…_Healer_ nodded and said

"Don't worry, you don't have to get out. I just want to…er...give you some advice that I think you'll need."

...

McGonagall gazed at the boy who had appeared in front of her. She didn't think that she'd ever see him again. Chad had made it clear that they wouldn't.

Neville Longbottom smiled his large toothed grin, his bruises a mark from his last encounter of free roaming the school.

"I should have known you would be here," he said. "Professor McGonagall."

YES, RATHER SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN BUT I'M JUST THINKING THAT I MIGHT WRITE A BIT MORE IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN.


	14. Chapter 14

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 14

Severus Snape flew through the air towards the mansion of the Malfoys. As he descended, he revealed his left arm to the gate which allowed him to pass through as though it were made of smoke.

He quickly walked inside and into the usual meeting room to find four figures dressed in black as well, standing in front of a large armchair where the table usual was. Lord Voldemort sat in the seat, his pale skin gleaming. Snape remembered how this appearance used to send shivers down his spine and then how it had turned to hatred for what this man had done and finally into nothing but emptiness. Snape did not have to announce himself as he entered.

"Severus," greeted Voldemort, quietly, his eyes closed. They opened and the Dark Lord looked over at Snape. "I'm glad you could join us."

Snape walked to join the huddle of Death Eaters. Bellatrix stood closest to Voldemort, looking at him like he was the creator of this world. As if Voldemort could ever create anything as astonishing as the world. All he could do was destroy it and claim it.

Standing across from each other were Lucius and Narcissa with Rudious standing near them, his right hand resting on his pointed chin. He looked more interested than afraid like the Malfoys or awed like Bellatrix. Snape, however, kept an emotionless expression so as not to be read. It was the way he had always done things.

"My Lord," he whispered back to Voldemort. "An honor to be back."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Severus," Voldemort replied. He gestured to Rudious. "Rudious says that the Vampire army is cooperating beautifully. They no longer have any problem with fighting alongside Werewolves."

Rudious' face darkened, showing that he _did _have a problem with fighting alongside Werewolves. The two creatures were natural enemies of course.

"Unfortunately, the leader of the Werewolves is still scrounging up payment as a lowly Snatcher," Voldemort continued. "But no matter. Greyback may be menacing but there is a reason he isn't part of my inner circle."

Bellatrix giggled her obnoxious giggle and Snape felt as though he had just eaten gillyweed.

"I have heard that things at Hogwarts are finally under control, is that right, Severus?" Voldemort inquired.

"They always were, my Lord," Snape told him. "A small gang of rebellious teenagers is no problem to us, no matter what heroic name they give themselves. I dealt with them easily."

Bellatrix laughed again.

"Before or after Longbottom had made you look like an ass in front of the entire school?" she taunted.

"Please, enough, Bellatrix," Voldemort pleaded, looking irked. "We do not need to argue. What's done is done and now we must get down to why I called you all here."

The group leaned in anxiously.

Voldemort said "We have a traitor in our midst."

Snape couldn't help but feel as though Voldemort's red eyes were resting on him as he said this.

…

Neville smiled as McGonagall turned back into a human.

"And how did you see me?" McGonagall questioned, not sternly like she usually did.

"The yellow eyes of a cat that _isn't _Mrs. Norris really gives it away, Professor," Neville smiled. "Especially with your record of turning into a cat."

McGonagall blushed slightly before demanding to know why Neville had returned.

"I never left," Neville responded. "None of us did. We're all still in hiding."

McGonagall looked surprised.

"And that was why Mr. Kragoff couldn't be rescued from the dungeons," she guessed, proven right by Neville's sad nod. "He lied for you?"

"He's more of a hero than any of us," Neville explained. "His older brother will be proud of him. I just wish their parents were around to understand the fact that their sons are both heroes."

McGonagall sensed longing in Neville's voice. He and Harry Potter had both lost their parents and knew that they would never be congratulated on being so brave. And now, because of Rudious the Vampire, Jacob Kragoff and his little brother knew the same solemn feeling.

"I…," McGonagall began. "I think I might know…how you feel."

Neville looked at her.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"I never knew my mother, Mr. Longbottom," she said. This fact had never been spoken of to anyone at Hogwarts but her closest friends. She couldn't believe she was now revealing this embarrassing sad story to Neville Longbottom.

"I just wish that I could have met her before she left me," McGonagall continued. "My father said she was immaculate and strong but much too busy and responsible to remain behind. I know it isn't the same as losing her to the cold grasp of death, but like you and Mr. Potter, I never got to speak with her once. In a sick kind of way, Jacob Kragoff got the best luck. Instead of never knowing his parents, he got to live with them for nearly seventeen years. But now they're gone too. And that's life."

They both stood in silence before McGonagall asked why Neville was out of hiding.

"I couldn't stand being locked up in there," he admitted. "I needed a break. And…well…I went to talk to Chad after Theodore left. You know, when he was done…"

Neither of them finished that sentence. They both knew what Nott was doing and they both wanted to murder the Slytherin bastard for it.

"Well…," McGonagall started. "The boy needs all the support he can get. And I assure you, one day we will fight and end this war. I personally will kill Theodore Nott if I must."

"Leave him to one of his peers, like me," Neville suggested. "You can have Snape."

McGonagall chuckled.

"I will," she promised.

In a strange moment that the two didn't expect, they embraced each other, as if trying to pretend that this was just a normal year at Hogwarts and that nothing was wrong.

"If we get out of this mess," Neville said when they broke apart. "-I'm coming back for my real last year."

"Here, here," McGonagall agreed. "And I will be the Head. Not Severus Snape."

They smiled and Neville turned to leave.

Before he could walk down the steps, he turned to McGonagall and said

"Death isn't a cold grasp, Professor. There are just people who are ready for it and people who aren't."

And with that, he pulled his hood over his head and descended the stairs.

...

Martin looked up at the smiling man and asked

"What advice?"

"I know when bad things are going to happen," the man said.

"You do?" Martin questioned.

"Yes," the man continued. "And I'm not really able to change it usually. But I want you to know...you're one of the bravest Hogwartians that will fight in the battle."

There was a pause.

Ignoring the compliment, Martin said

"Battle?"

"The great Battle of Hogwarts," the man explained. "Many will die on both sides. But in the end, the one who seems defeated will return."

Martin didn't reply but thought for a moment.

"Take that as a prophecy," the man explained. "You'll need to know that later, when all seems lost. Just know that you and Chad will be reunited…"

There was another pause as the man hesitated and Martin was almost afraid to ask.

"What happens?" he questioned.

The man finally said after a moment

"The unluckiest one will die."

Martin froze.

Chad was going to die. He was the unluckiest one. He had been raped, tortured, broken…Martin had escaped.

"But…" Martin began. "How the hell do you know? What do you know about the future?"

"Everything," the man whispered sadly. Then, he smiled again. "But remember…time can always be rewritten. There is nothing truly written in stone just as nothing is truly forgotten."

That was when the man turned away.

"Do me a favor," he whispered. "Don't forget me, Martin,"

And with that, he walked back into the forest and vanished.

...

Draco lay on the floor of his house, surrounded by Death Eaters, his frantic parents among them, his disgusted Aunt, and his once favorite teacher.

Voldemort crouched low over the boy he had been torturing for ten straight minutes.

"You recognized Potter, Draco," he whispered quietly, running his claw like fingers through Draco's long white-blonde hair.

"No I didn't, I swear," he sobbed on the floor, covered in cuts with blood leaking out of them.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Draco!" Voldemort growled and he squeezed Draco's head, making him cry in pain.

"My Lord," Lucius began as his wife sobbed. "Please-,"

"Silence you scum!" Voldemort yelled, making Lucius retreat, looking horrified.

Voldemort once again turned his attention to Draco.

"I will be gracious," the Dark Lord promised the boy. "I will allow you one more chance to prove yourself loyal to me. If you fail…we shall resume this. And it will end in your painful demise. Am I understood?"

The whimpering Draco nodded, tears mixing with the blood.

Voldemort once again ran his fingers through Draco's hair, as if calming him.

"Good," he said.

He rose and looked at Snape.

"Treat him for his injuries and then quickly return him to Hogwarts," Voldemort instructed.

Snape nodded and bent over Draco, pulling out his long black wand as Voldemort ushered the rest of the Death Eaters away with a single glare.

…

Martin pulled the torn underwear over his waist. It barely covered his penis and revealed a large amount of his ass, but it was the best he could do. He walked into the camp where the other kids were making breakfast out of bananas just as the son rose.

Albus spoke quietly with Chief and Martin headed for them. He suddenly found his way blocked by a smiling girl.

Ronetta curled her lip into a villainous sneer.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

She led him into the forest where they couldn't be seen and she eyed his lower area with interest, making Martin very uncomfortable.

"So…," she said. "The one boy I'm interested in here isn't really interested in me, is he?" she said. "Or my kind."

Martin guessed that she had picked up on his homosexuality and he blushed at this realization.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint, Ronetta," he apologized.

"You know," she said. "These boys are very pathetic. There are so many Mudbloods around."

Martin shook nervously.

"They should all just be dealt with," she continued.

Then, she locked eyes with Martin.

"Do you know who would do things perfectly?"

Martin suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"Don't," he said.

"_Voldemort," _she whispered as if the name were an incantation.

The air turned cold and the sky was blocked by sudden clouds.

The campers looked up and Martin swore loudly.

They scrambled to find their wands as the little kids screamed and ran. Dark figures flew down from the clouds covered in black smoke, landing neatly on the ground and proceeding to kill, torture, or capture every child in their vicinity.

"Jackpot!" screamed a snatcher with long wispy brown hair and raggedy grey clothes.

His partner, a tall muscular monster with long black hair, nails, and yellow pointed teeth growled in agreement, running towards the children with his fangs bared, his black cloak swooshing around his bare, grey chest.

Martin looked around to see Ronetta laughing hysterically as if it were a prank and in that moment he knew that she had done this on purpose.

"You BITCH!" he yelled.

He pointed his wand.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _he yelled, but nothing happened.

She pulled out her wand and shot a Flippendo spell at Martin, sending him soaring into the air and onto the ground.

He could see Albus struggling to help. As Martin rolled over and lifted his wand, he saw the man with the grey clothes cast a bright red stunning spell that his Albus straight in the chest, causing him to keel over, out cold.

Martin swore. He rolled over again to see Ronetta getting ready to hit him with another spell, laughing like Bellatrix Lestrange.

Martin smiled when he saw that Ronetta was standing near the large cliff that made for a very long fall down to the beach.

"Take this!" he shouted.

Before she could react, Martin cast a fast Wingardium Leviosa on a nearby rock, causing it to smash directly into Ronetta.

She screeched bloody murder and fell over the cliff and all the way to the rocky part of the beach.

The screaming kids and snatchers drowned out the sound of the thump and the cracking.

Suddenly, Martin was hoisted into the air by a muscular arm. He smelled sweat, blood, and dirt and was knocked out by a punch to the head from the man. And then there was only blackness.

…

Awake!

Martin was tied to a tree and he looked over to see many of the other boys tied as well. Some were still being dragged by the snatchers and some were taking turns being chewed on by the muscular man. Martin knew it was Greyback.

An eleven year old boy cried out loudly as his neck was used as a meal by Greyback who smiled as if he had been given a rather enjoyable present.

"Yummy, yummy," Greyback growled and continued to chew.

He moved downward on the line, glorying in the small army of children he had for a feast.

"Many of you'll make good cubs," he proclaimed to the sobbing children. "Others…well, we've all gotta eat, haven't we?"

He chuckled until he spotted a bleeding Albus.

Martin whimpered.

"I smell a merman," Greyback sneered at Albus who gaged at the stench of the wolf's breath.

"Disgusting," Greyback muttered. "Sea food."

He stood and pointed his wand down at a shaking Albus who looked over at Martin with a pleading look.

"No!" Martin shouted.

BANG!

Blood covered the tree and the boys around Albus, who cried even louder.

Martin stopped shouting and starred as he looked at the bloodied remains of the body. The curse had exploded him and there was nothing recognizable left.

Greyback laughed so loudly, birds flew out from the trees in worry.

"I AM THE PREDATOR!" he screamed. "HERE ME ROAR!"

The boys all wailed, terrified as Greyback removed his cloak.

"Time to return to my pack!" he laughed. "I'll take a good handful with me."

He looked over at Martin.

"Especially the tall blonde one. He looks like he'd make an excellent baby wolf."

Martin sobbed as he was tied up with five other boys. They were all bound to Greyback and held them tightly.

"Welcome to your new family," he said as they disapparated.

Martin felt as though he were being pushed through a tube, compressing the air out of him and making him shake and wretch.

As they arrived in another forest, one that was nothing but trees and leaves with no visible lake, most of the boys, including Martin, vomited on the dead leaves that coated the ground.

"Stop that!" Greyback yelled, kicking them. "We're going to meet my pack that I lead!"

They were marched through the forest for an hour, their bare feet getting cut on rocks and fallen branches. One time, the smallest boy fell on the ground and Greyback smiled.

"Aw, poor little cub," he said, calmly. "Come on."

He tied the other boys up tightly to each other and set them on the ground.

"Stay," he ordered.

He picked up the shaking boy and whispered

"Hush, puppy."

He carried him behind bushes and trees and they heard him scream and what sounded like a monster roaring.

When Greyback walked back out, his entire front was covered in blood.

"The weakest member of the pack," he told them. "-is left behind to perish. Come on!"

He picked them all back up and began to march them again. Martin looked back to see two bare legs sticking out of a large bush, quivering with little life left as a blood pool appeared around them.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 15

Martin prayed silently as he was dragged through the forest. It was nighttime before they finally reached the werewolf camp and their bare legs were aching with pain. They were thrown on the ground in the middle of the camp, dangerously close to a large camp fire.

Martin looked around at the werewolf tribe. There were men and women walking around. Many were tan and fit but others were pale and looked exhausted from transformations. They all walked naked and didn't seem abashed at all. It was a traditional, old fashioned and much more dangerous werewolf tribe.

"Welcome to your new home," Greyback snarled, removing his pants and boots.

Martin felt as though he would vomit.

A tan man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties walked over to Greyback.

"Welcome home, Greyback," the man said. He had a calm and frightening voice. His cold hard stare and slight smile made Martin want to cower in fear.

"It's good to be back, Klaus," Greyback responded, sitting down and picking up some meat that looked like rotten Caucasian flesh. "I've been very hungry ever since I had to hang around with those Snatchers, eating regular food. It made me sick. But, they'll do fine without me now. Scabior is a good leader."

Greyback looked disgusted as he complimented his old partner.

"I see you've brought home some cubs," Klaus observed, looking down at the crying children.

"Of course," Greyback laughed. "We found a large camp full to the brim with children. I had to have a souvenir. The others made delicious snacks."

Many of the other werewolves laughed at this, some of the paler and weaker ones looked like they would be sick. Martin felt like them. He tried to get the memory of Albus being blown to pieces out of his mind. Then he was forced to remember the other boys being chewed on so casually by Greyback who now sat in front of him munching on torn human flesh as if he were eating a turkey leg.

"Allow me to introduce myself, children," Klaus began as he walked over to them.

He was thin but he still looked very strong with a lot of upper body strength. Martin would have been impressed if he wasn't so terrified of the man.

"I am Nicklaus," he said. "And I am the Hybrid."

They all stared at him, clearly not aware of what this meant.

"A…a what?" the eleven year old asked, quivering in shock.

Klaus smiled at him as if he were looking at an adorable toddler who had just said something funny.

"Aww," Klaus mocked. "The cub is confused."

"Why do you k…keep c…calling us c…cubs?" the boy stuttered.

"Because, child," Klaus said, unbinding him and pulling him closer. "We're going to bite you when the full moon comes. Then you'll be one of us."

Klaus scared Martin even more than Greyback. Greyback may have been more vicious than Klaus but he obviously wasn't as strong. Klaus had a controlling air about him and he seemed to be the true pack-leader, even if he was pretending to be Greyback's right hand man.

"A Hybrid," Klaus explained, running a hand through the boy's black hair. "A Hybrid is what you would call someone who is both. I'm both a werewolf-," he paused and smiled. "And a Vampire."

When the boy tried to get away, Klaus pulled him back and laughed.

"Oh, not so fast there," he said. "I am one of the original vampires as well, a grandson of Vladimir the Impaler, the original vampire. Despite not being a Wizard, I am a very trusted servant to the Dark Lord."

He basically hugged the shaking boy.

"And I'm…very hungry," Klaus finished.

He snarled, revealing large pointed fangs protruding from his top gums. His blue veins popped out of his face and his pupils glowed dark red.

The little boy screamed a high screech with horror as Klaus brought his mouth down hard on the side of the boy's neck. Blood spurt from the veins as they were pierced and Klaus began to suck at the liquid, draining the victim's energy as he did so.

The boy finally collapsed in a heap on the ground, left over dried blood splattered all over his body.

The Hybrid stood tall, relishing in the taste of blood.

"Ohhh," he moaned with sadistic pleasure. Then, he cocked an eyebrow and looked casually at Martin and the other boy. "That was very good."

The smaller boy sobbed as Martin tried to hold in his tears. He now truly missed the cramped Room of Requirement.

"Well, it looks like we'll only be getting two new cubs," Klaus announced. "We shall have to make do."

"Or not," Greyback growled happily, looking at three more muscular werewolves walking into the camp.

They dragged two fifteen year old boys, probably Scottish Muggles, who were covered with scars and blood.

Klaus' eyes flashed red as he smelled the liquid.

"We can also use them," Greyback said.

"As long as I have a small non-lethal drink from one of them first," the hungry Hybrid put in, walking menacingly over to the wounded Muggle teens, prepared to drink their exposed blood.

…

The little third year screamed with fear and pain as Amycus Carrow dragged him down the stairs to the dungeon. The few people standing in the corridor, Slughorn among them, cringed and looked away as Amycus kicked the child.

"Hurry up you scrawny little Hufflepuff whelp!" Amycus screamed at him, kicking him further and knocking the wind out of him.

The boy clutched at his stomach, dragging himself along the floor with his left hand. He looked pleadingly at Professor Slughorn, who tried desperately to verbally defend the boy.

"Watch your manners, Slug!" Amycus yelled at him. "One more word and I may start doin' _teachers _next!"

Slughorn backed away, horrified and miserable.

Draco Malfoy, who had just returned from Easter break, looked down at the Hufflepuff and couldn't even keep his face from looking scared.

"Find this sad, do ya, Malfoy?" Amycus asked Draco, standing very close to his face. He held the boy by his brown hair and ignored his rasped screaming.

"N…No, sir," Draco stammered, looking away.

"Eh," Theodore began, walking out from the _detention _room where Chad could be heard crying. "Malfoy's a wimp now. Pity. You should have seen him back in the day sir."

Amycus nodded as Draco looked at Theodore with disgust. This used to be his _best _friend.

"You were once the prince of Slytherin, Draco," Theodore said. "But now…that's me."

The Slytherins that looked by did not give Theodore looks as if he were their _prince. _In fact, they looked frightened of him as well.

"Why don't you give this little smart ass to me, sir?" Theodore suggested, gesturing toward the now frantically sobbing thirteen year old. "The Kragoff Mudblood in there's getting boring. I could use some fresh meat."

Amycus cocked and eyebrow but handed the Hufflepuff over anyway.

"Don't keep 'im too long, Nott," he instructed, walking away.

Theodore grasped the child tightly.

"We're gonna have fun," he whispered as the boy cried even harder, now screaming for help.

Slughorn darted into his classroom, unable to watch anymore and Malfoy quickly made his way to the bathroom, ready to vomit.

…

It had been ten days since Martin had been held captive by the werewolf pack. Klaus had begun drinking from Martin's wrist every few days and he made sure that it hurt. The part where the blood was sucked out of him was much worse than the bite itself.

The younger boy was so terrified, Martin had to hold him at night when they were trapped in their tiny, magically closed tent.

"It's okay," Martin would whisper. "We're gonna get out of here before they can turn us into…into one of _them_. I promise."

The days went on and on and Martin felt as if he would go mad. He wasn't allowed to brush his teeth as there was nothing to brush with and he bathed in the murky river with the other werewolves. Greyback would often give him his terrifying smile and Martin would shrink away in fear. Every day, he said to himself that he wouldn't be afraid of Greyback anymore. But then he would see the grey skinned, muscular, slightly wrinkled smelly figure and want to be sick. Then, there was Nicklaus the Hybrid to worry about.

The smaller boy's name was Jeremy. He had long, brownish red hair and freckles. He was afraid of everyone around him besides Martin and Klaus would often drink from him despite Martin's protests.

Finally, two whole weeks of hell passed and it was the night of the full moon, the night that would change everything.

It was the night the wolves would transform and bite Martin, turning him into one of them.

…

Martin and Jeremy were both tied by their wrists and ankles on two separate tree branches. They were carried by tan, frightening wolves who looked at them hungrily as if already turning. Night fell as they walked into the large, empty clearing in the forest. Martin was slightly glad when they put him down. It bruised his wrists to be hung from them for twenty minutes.

Once they were untied, the two boys were forced to stand close together in the middle of a large circle the menacing werewolves had formed. They all stood on all fours in the position of a predator, as if preparing to attack.

Martin hugged the crying Jeremy closer to him and the werewolves started mocking them, laughing like drunk maniacs.

"W…what i….if y….you l….lose c…contr….ol and k…kill us?" Martin stammered miserably.

"Then you're this month's main course," Greyback replied, evilly. The other wolves laughed loudly.

"Don't worry, boys," Klaus snarled, getting down on all fours. "Being ripped apart will be fasted then the pain of turning. But both will be gruesome and slow."

The pack laughed loudly again, snarling and biting at the air in front of them. Then, the clouds parted and the large, silver ball in the sky appeared.

"The full moon," Martin whispered, petrified with fear.

The werewolves began screaming with agony, keeping the grins on their faces. They resembled idiots who hurt themselves terribly for entertainment.

The two victims of the pack began to shake, terrified of what might happen.

"HERE WE GO!" Greyback howled, his whole face transforming.

The others went through the same transition.

It looked as though their skin was ripping apart, being replaced by thin grey or black fur. Their eyes enlarged and their pupils dilated. Their mouths and chin became part of their nose and a large snout was produced along with two pairs of large, thick fangs, bottom and top.

Their fingers enlarged to claws, with nails longer and harder than tacks.

Their legs became that of a large, abused dog and they roared in unison at the moon. The most terrible figure was Klaus.

He was at least seven and a half feet tall, or eight, with reddish black fur and fangs larger than three of Martin's longest fingers put together.

He had thick, fury muscles with ripped human flesh left over from his first form and his eyes were shockingly human. They fixed on Martin and he saw the intelligence in them. Klaus could still control himself.

All of the wolves turned toward the two boys, smelling the meal, and pounced.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 16

Martin awoke on the ground. He could feel the blood on his left shoulder. In the light of the moon, he looked down to see it covering half of his torso. He began to cry. It was too late. The venom was already inside of him and next month, he would truly turn into a werewolf.

Suddenly, a tall brown haired figure stood over him.

"Oh, you got the werewolf blood all over you," the young man muttered. "That's gross. Must have given you a scare, that."

Martin fixed his gaze in the figure above him and saw that it was the man who had talked to him on the beach about two weeks ago.

"You!" Martin gasped.

"Yes, me!" the man replied, looking around in nervousness. "I said I'd be back, didn't I?"

Martin shook his head.

"No, you didn't," he said.

"Oh, sorry about that. Well….I'm back," the man announced.

Martin rolled over to see Jeremy crouching next to him, looking scared.

"He saved us," the little boy informed him. "But we have to go now. He only shot the big one and he just kept coming."

"Yes, he's an original, so he's damn near impossible to kill," the tall well-dressed man said, standing. He held in his hand a large Muggle shotgun. "I hate guns but desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, the Hybrid is one of my worst enemies. _One, _mind you!"

He suddenly turned sharply to the sound of howling and yelped in terror as a large grey werewolf, smaller than Greyback or the Hybrid, came charging at them on all fours.

BAM!

The shotgun was fired and blood spurted out of the werewolf's face. It rolled over on the ground, dead.

"The other wolves are coming," the man said, pulling Martin to his shaking feet. "I've only startled them, but they're quickly getting over that. Come on, go!"

The three of them began to run through the forest as fast as they could, speeding up as they heard howls.

"Werewolves are some of the fastest monsters on Earth!" the man shouted, cocking his gun as they ran. "We need to RUN FASTER!"

They did so, ignoring all cramps they got as they tried to escape.

"Don't stop Jeremy!" Martin yelled. "Don't-,"

Suddenly, Jeremy tripped and slammed hard on the ground, screaming.

They both stopped and darted to his aid. Seeing the root in the ground, Martin moaned with worry. He was almost sure he could hear the wolves.

Jeremy's left ankle was swollen and purple and he was crying again.

"Oh, no," the man muttered, looking at the boy's foot.

"Can't you just heal it?" Martin cried at him.

"I can't! I'm not a Wizard like you!" the man cried back. "Don't you know how?"

"I haven't tried what I've learned yet!" Martin gasped, remembering the lessons he had received from Neville after a particularly nasty evening with the Carrows.

"Well, now would be a great time to try!" the man shouted as the howls got louder.

He tossed Martin his wand which he had somehow retrieved from the wolves during transition.

"You're lucky I stole that," the man said. "Now CAST!"

Martin pointed his shaking wand at the boy's ankle, muttering the incantation as many times as he needed to.

Jeremy screamed as the foot began to shrink to its normal size again.

"I did it!" Martin shouted, rejoicing.

"Yeah, but we're not gonna be able to outrun them," the man assured. "But…,"

He stood and stared at the darker end of the forest where the wolves would be charging out of any moment.

"They're in a pack and their crazed at the moment, mainly because I shot the Hybrid even if it only hurt him a bit," the man said, almost to himself. "That means their sense of smell is off and they'll likely…,"

As they heard more howls, he grabbed the two boys.

"Quickly!" he shouted.

They dove into a ditch aside from the clearing and hid under the broken roots of a large tree.

They heard the werewolf pack charge past them, and they sat closely together, trying to stay hidden.

When everything had been quiet for about five minutes, they slowly started to climb out from their hiding spot.

The man looked at them and said "Now, let me go first."

He cautiously began to climb out of the low ditch and found himself face to face with Greyback. The now transformed werewolf snarled, almost looking amused, and the man stood there, paralyzed with shock.

"Go," he breathed. "Down the hill. Roll."

Martin quickly grabbed Jeremy and together, they began to quickly roll down the steep mountain side, screaming wildly.

Martin managed to catch a glimpse of the man being slashed aside by Greyback's right claw. Then, the werewolf howled and began to run down the sheer hill, barking and snarling.

When the two boys reached the bottom of the hill, they were badly scratched but were otherwise uninjured.

They rolled over to see Greyback dangerously close, charging at them.

"Shit," Martin said. "RUN!"

The two boys darted in the other direction, stopping just before they went over the cliff and onto the dark, Muggle road below.

They both wheeled around just as Greyback was on top of them.

Martin shoved Jeremy out of the way, diving on top of him and causing Greyback to go over their heads.

The large werewolf went straight over the cliff and down. Just as he was about to hit the pavement, a large Muggle truck drove by and slammed right into him, stopping abruptly and causing the wolf to fly through the air and onto the ground in a large, fury heap.

The two escaped boys did not let go of each other as they stared down at Greyback's body as the driver of the truck, a fat bearded man, ran up hurriedly to expect.

"Is he dead?" Jeremy asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Martin muttered.

Suddenly, the wolf leaped up from the ground. He bit his teeth right through the truck driver's neck and slammed him to the ground, ripping apart his flesh.

"Come on!" shouted a voice from behind them.

They turned to see the tall man running towards them, nearly falling from the steep hill. He had a couple surprisingly mild scratch marks across his face.

"He missed," the man explained. "Now come on, we've got to get the hell out of here."

They didn't need to be told twice. They ran as fast as they could up the wide trail, as far away from the feeding werewolf as possible.

…

Martin awoke, exhausted, his eyes fluttering open. He was lying in the back of a large truck and he was wearing fresh clothes. He had on a long-sleeved black T-shirt and grey jeans. He wore white socks on his dirt covered feet and had brown hiking shoes covering them.

Jeremy was leaning on him, wearing similar clothing.

"Hey, Jer," Martin muttered, gently poking the smaller boy. "Wake up."

Jeremy stirred and opened his eyes, looking around. The large doors to the back of the truck were already open and they could see road in front of them, the sun shining beautifully.

The man had vanished and Martin could barely remember anything about last night.

The two boys stood and walked out of the truck. They could see that only the cargo carrier was still there and the actual vehicle was missing. A few innocent looking deer darted in the distance and sweet birds sang for the morning.

"I'd never thought I'd enjoy a morning more than this," Martin said as Jeremy smiled for the first time since Martin had known him. "See, didn't I'd tell you we'd make it out of there, Jer?"

He put his right arm around the boy as if he was his younger brother and they both walked down the road for a little while. As they grew more and more hungry, starving really, they found themselves walking in a small town that had a sign above it that read DUFFTOWN.

"Dufftown," Martin read. "That isn't far from Hogwarts."

"Hello boys!" shouted a familiar voice.

Martin turned to see Remus Lupin walking towards them, a happy expression over his weak face. He wore tattered clothes and looked like absolute hell.

"Lupin!" Martin shouted with overwhelming joy.

Even though he had only met the man once, he was so exultant to see him.

He ran to the man and embraced him.

"Whoa, careful now," Lupin groaned, smiling faintly. "I had to _transition _last night and I'm afraid I'm a little under the weather now."

He looked around and added "Which is disappointing because I think this is our first beautiful day of spring."

Martin relaxed himself and told Lupin _everything _happened in the past month, adding more detail to the part about escaping Greyback.

Looking terrified, Lupin said

"I can't believe how lucky you two are to be alive. You were lucky that strange man was there to save you."

He led them into a small Inn, comfortable and well decorated, and ordered as much breakfast food as he could for them.

Martin was surprised to see how much Muggle money Lupin had, but he didn't care. He wolfed down his large meal, and chugged his drink.

Jeremy did the same, looking ready to be sick halfway through breakfast.

"So, you've been on the run?" Lupin asked.

"Exactly," Martin replied, his mouth full.

After he had swallowed, he took a gulp of orange juice and thought for a moment.

"Lupin," he began. "I think I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Lupin stared at him.

"Martin, are you crazy?" he questioned, quietly. "There are Death Eaters there and you won't be able to get past security and into the Room of Requirement. It's impossible."

"There _is _a way," Martin progressed. He told Lupin about the passageway in Aberforth's small room in the Hog's Head Inn that he owned.

Lupin though about this news and then said

"If you do go back, you must take care to stay in the room of requirement this time. Do you understand? That is one of the safest places in the country right now."

Martin nodded and then looked over at little Jeremy.

"What about him?"

"Dora's mother can take care of him for a little while," Lupin said. "She won't be able to do much for him herself. She had the baby just last week. Teddy Lupin is what we named him."

Martin brightened up.

"Congratulations," he and Jeremy said together.

"Thank you," Lupin smiled. "But you both need showers. Go up to the room I bought. We can stay there tonight and leave in the morning. Martin, I'll apparate you as close to Hogsmeade as I can without being detected. Do you still have your wand?"

Martin nodded.

"Good. Make sure that you know your spells. I hope Neville taught you well. Now, if you're done eating, go wash yourselves. I'll clean up here."

The first shower a person has in two whole weeks is definitely the greatest one ever. Martin moaned quietly as he let the hot water rush down his filthy body as he rubbed soap on. He cleaned himself for what felt like an hour and the got out to change into another pair of clothes Lupin had bought from the shop across the street. They were a little large but they were satisfying enough. As Jeremy went in to shower, Martin collapsed on the large bed and turned on the small television set.

He found the news and watched as a worried looking reporter explained the situation.

"Strange new things have been happening all over the country," she spoke to the camera. "There have been reports of strange mists, murders, and large city destructions all over the United Kingdom and things are only getting started. Prime Minister John Major and his majesty King Harold Godwineson have both declared a state of emergency. All citizens everywhere hold their breath for what may come next. Terrorists are believed to be behind the attack-,"

Martin flipped the channel to some ridicules cartoon and tried to pretend that things were normal. Though, if things were normal, he would be at Hogwarts. He would be with Chad. Things would be…normal. Life would be good.

He clenched his fist as he thought about the Carrows, Snape, and Theodore Nott. They had taken _everything _from him. They had ruined his home. He wanted it back.

He stood and walked over to the door just as Jeremy exited the bathroom, dressed and clean. Lupin walked in and looked at Martin.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw Martin's furious face.

"I want to go to Hogwarts now," he said.

"W…why?" Lupin inquired, looking taken aback.

"I just…have a feeling about something tonight. I want to be there to help."

Lupin cocked an eyebrow, unsure what Martin meant.

"We'll disapparate this evening," he promised.

…

At about nine o'clock in the evening, Martin stood in a small line next to Lupin and Jeremy.

"Remember, I won't be able to help you once there if I'm to get Jeremy to Dora's house soon," Lupin reminded him.

"I understand," Martin responded.

He looked at his wand, gripped in his right pocket. It was his only weapon and he wasn't even very practiced with it. He was only twelve years old.

"Time to go," Lupin reminded.

He grasped Lupin's hand and concentrated, ready for the discomfort he was expecting.

He was ripped away from the small town and pressed through limbo for a very dragging second before reappearing on a road that led to the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"Good luck," Lupin said.

"Good bye…and thank you for everything," said Jeremy.

The two boys hugged and Lupin smiled.

"I have to go," Martin alleged.

"Go get 'em," Jeremy responded.

Martin shook hands with Lupin before stepping away so that the two could disapparate.

He then turned to look at the road in front of him.

"Here I go," he said, allowing his wand to slip out of his sleeve and into his grasp. "Looks like I'm going back."

And with that, Martin began to walk down the road to Hogsmeade.

…

"He knows!"

As the group of four marched up the small hill in the country side, soaked from the drop in the lake, Harry gasped this news to his companions; Ron, Jacob, and Hermione.

"He knows we've been hunting Horcruxes, he knows we broke into Gringots, and he's going to check where the others are."

"_What?" _Jacob gasped, staring at his friend. "Wh-,"

"But how is it you know-," Hermione started.

"I _saw _him!" Harry snapped back, looking desperate.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You aren't supposed to let that happen. You can't keep letting him in!"

"_Hermione, _I can't always help it!" Harry gasped as they formed a small circle at the top of the hill. "I also saw Ravenclaw…and Hogwarts. The last Horcruxe is there! I knew it!"

They began stripping down into dry clothes from Hermione's bag, shivering uncontrollably.

"But something feels different," Harry continued.

"What do you mean?" inquired Jacob.

"Well….he feels wounded," Harry tried to explain.

"Maybe it's affecting him," Ron alleged, hopefully. "Making he's getting weaker. Maybe he's dying!"

"No," Harry responded. "It's different than that. If anything he feels even more dangerous."

"Well, than we've got to do something," Jacob began.

"Now?" Hermione cut him off.

"Yes, _now!_" Harry retorted. "What are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait?"

"But we've got to plan," Hermione argued. "We've got to-,"

"Hermione!" an irritated Harry nearly shouted. "When have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!"

"Then let's apparate directly into Hogsmeade," Jacob suggested. "We can at least try the secret passageway from Honeydukes."

"Okay," Ron agreed.

"Let's do it," Harry finished, pulling on a tan over-coat.

…


	17. Chapter 17

Hogwartian Hell

Chapter 17

Martin crawled silently through the streets of Hogsmeade, ducking behind large baskets and boxes in front of shops every so often. He kept his wand out, ready to defend himself when necessary.

As he crouched behind a large wooden container in front of The Three Broomsticks, an ear piercing shriek sounded through the village, causing Martin to yelp with fear.

The scream continued over and over as if it was an alarm. Several hooded men ran out of the Three Broomsticks just as Martin moved into the shadows. They were Death Eaters.

Death Eaters guarding Hogsmeade? What on Earth were they afraid of? Was Voldemort or Snape worried somebody would be coming to try and break into Hogwarts? And then one of the Death Eaters shouted a name that made Martin grin broader than he had ever grinned before.

"POTTER!"

Of course.

Martin silently watched from his hiding spot as Aberforth Dumbledore ran out of his bar, yelling at the Death Eaters.

Good, he's helping them escape, Martin thought in his head. That meant he could also use Aberforth's passage to Hogwarts.

"STAG?" he roared at a confused and angry Death Eater. "YOU IDIOT! MY PATRONUS IS A GOAT!"

To prove his point, Aberforth quickly summoned a large silvery ghost of a goat out of the tip of his wand. It ran off past where Martin was hiding and into the difference.

As the Death Eaters continued to argue with Aberforth, Martin moved closer and closer to the Hog's Head. When they had finished, Aberforth somehow off the hook, they all retreated into the two bars.

Martin waited for a very long time, thinking through his head about what he had seen. He knew there had to be a reason he needed to return tonight. Harry, Jacob, Ron, and Hermione were back! They were going to fight Snape!

Martin smiled.

And _he _was going to help them. _He _was going to kill Theodore. Martin would even save Chad!

"Fuck future tellers," Martin muttered, forgetting about the strange man who had foretold Chad's death. He _would _save him!

Martin ran to the door of the Hog's Head and darted inside.

Running up to the room he knew the entrance to Hogwarts was, Martin was suddenly stopped by Aberforth in the hall.

"Martin?" said Aberforth, remember him from the time he had visited with Neville. "What in God's name are you doing back here? I thought you'd escaped!"

"I know what's going on," Martin explained. "I know Harry's back."

"You got the message, then?" Aberforth asked.

Martin frowned.

"What message?"

"The message that Neville sent out to the other D.A members!" Aberforth responded. "The one that told everybody to come back, that there was going to be a battle."

Martin grinned.

"It must have missed me," he laughed. "But that's Neville alright. I'm going to help. Excuse me."

He dove under Aberforth and into the room.

Inside were familiar faces. Neville's grandmother, Marietta Edgekin, and Katie Bell.

"We heard there was a fight starting," Katie said. "Almost everyone's gone up to the castle. We're the last ones."

"Including me," said Aberforth, walking in.

They all smiled at him before he said

"Well, I suppose with the only living Dumbledore left, we might stand a bit of a chance, eh? I mean, we've also got Potter."

"Then let's go get back Hogwarts," Martin alleged, holding up his wand.

…

The Castle was in pandemonium as everybody ran around, frantically preparing for the battle.

Martin ran through the groups before running out to a courtyard where the bridge to the woods stood. He had been told he'd find Neville here.

"Neville!" he shouted, seeing his friend.

Neville wheeled around before allowing a surprised grin to appear on his face.

"Martin!" he yelled back, running to hug him.

The two embraced, only for a moment, before pulling themselves apart. Martin quickly questioned Neville on the upcoming battle.

"All of Voldemort's servants are coming," Neville replied, looking wild with his wide eyes as he slightly hopped from foot to foot, ready to fight. "Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, Hob-goblins, and more are all coming!"

"Then why do you look so damn excited?" said a worried Martin.

"We've got a plan," he explained. "For anyone running through the woods to get to this back entrance to the castle are gonna get a crazy surprise."

"How so?"

To answer his question, Seamus Finnegan ran up to them, holding what looked like small clumps of crystals, all humming softly.

"They're charges," Seamus told. "We're gonna blow up the suspension bridge."

...

Theodore Nott raced through the dungeons to his blessed detention room, desperately trying to keep away from Filtch or any others.

He sped into the small dark stone room where he saw his tiny little victim lying on the hard floor, his bare bloody arms lifted above him while his wrists were bound tightly by cold metal chains. He wore only small black pants that barely fit him, more than he had been permitted to where in months, and his hair dark brown hair was shockingly long.

He starred at Theodore in horror at first, and then smiled shortly.

"The fuck are you smiling at, Mudblood?" the psychotic Slytherin demanded.

"_They're _coming," Chad whispered, hoarsely. "You're people. Voldemort's people. Once they attack the school, everyone else will fight them. I'll be saved. Harry's back, which means my brother's back too. Jacob will save me, and he'll fucking murder you. Those who love Hogwarts will destroy the Death Eaters…and we'll end this Hogwartian hell."

Theodore leaned down, crouching intimidatingly close to the fragile boy beneath him.

"Get this through your thick, muggle born skull," he began, shaking with fury. "You're people are weak! Mine are in control of the entire United Kingdom. Soon, they'll get the Muggles and then the entire world. The Dark Lord will kill Potter, and I'll give you the worst and most humiliating moment of your life tonight before I finally kill you! I'll do more than break you. I'll shatter you!"

Chad trembled at the sinister speech before yelping in pain as the chains were magically removed by Theodore, who dragged Chad to his bare feet before pulling him roughly out of the chamber.

…

"They've breached the enchantments!" Flitwick shouted as he ran through the entrance courtyard. "Ready yourselves!"

Everyone took out their ones before starring in absolute trepidation at the sight of creatures and death eaters heading for them.

There were several explosions around them before they all began to charge for the castle, desperate to make it inside.

Bodies all went down as they fought Voldemort's followers, and many more were killed trying to save the fallen.

Neville darted across the bridge as it began to explode behind him. Scabior and all of his snatchers went tumbling into the rocky water below them. Neville managed to leap onto the last small quarter of the bridge that remained. He climbed up with the help of Seamus and Eric before saying in a befuddled voice "That went well."

Suddenly, they all saw the explosions coming from the other side of the castle as well as the many screams of students and fighters that pierced the night.

"Come on," Martin urged the group of D.A members. "We've got to help them!"

Ginny, Neville, Eric, Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, and Michael all agreed quickly before running into the darkened hall.

They rushed through the portrait and down the moving staircases just as Death Eaters appeared, firing spells at innocent students who all went down screeching in agony and anxiety. More and more spells and curses as others fought back and Martin drew his wand.

"_Incendio_!" he cried, causing a death eater's robes to burst into flames before he could curse a small, sniveling boy with dark brown hair who was dressed in only tight black pants….Martin starred as he recognized him.

"Chad!" he shouted.

Chad nodded and quickly stood to run at Martin.

They hugged as Martin fought the urge to kiss his long lost friend. Chad looked at him before saying

"I am so sorry I yelled at you Martin, so sorry!"

"It's fine!" he shouted back. "Let's get you out of here!"

He helped Chad up the stairs as more fighting broke out. The two boys screamed in fear as they heard Theodore screaming

"KRAGOFF!"

Up all the way until they reached the seventh floor corridor, knowing exactly where to go.

"You can rest in the room of requirement," Martin explained. "I need to keep fighting."

"You came back for me," Chad said, smiling.

"Of course I did," Martin whispered. "I love you."

Chad smiled and he put his arms around Martin.

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

Green light hit the boy in the back and he gasped before he could kiss his love. His eyes were wide with horror and a single, glistening tear dripped from the corner of his right eye just as the light left it. He then starred at nothing and collapsed on the hard floor as more death eaters came running out, dueling with students and teachers.

Martin lay on the floor, dead.

Chad fell onto his knees, starring at Martin's body.

"N…no," he began, his lip trembling. "No….Martin!" It turned into a scream of pain no curse could cause. "NO!"

He wailed and sobbed over the body of the boy who had returned for him before taking one final look and pressing his lips to his. He was pulled off of Martin by the familiar, hard hands of his tormentor.

"And now you've lost him," Theodore Nott laughed.

Chad looked up and saw that Theodore's wand was drawn.

He shook with anger.

"You killed him," he wept. "You murdered Martin, you FUCKER!"

Theodore slapped the second year with the back of his wand hand before pulling him up again.

"Come on," he snarled. "We're gonna go pay a visit to your dear brother."

Chad tried to get back to Martin's body but was not strong enough, especially after his months of torture.

…

Jacob sped around the cluttered room, looking for the diadem. It was nowhere in sight, but he was sure that Harry would sense it.

"Well, well, well," said a sinister toned voice from behind him.

Jacob wheeled around, recognizing the voice he had despised for nearly seven whole years.

Theodore Nott stood there, his wand pointing at Jacob. What was worse, he had his left arm pinning Chad to his chest.

"J…J…Jacob," Chad stammered, tears pouring down his reddened face.

"Chad, it's gonna be alright," Jacob assured. "Nobody's going to hurt you anymore."

"Ha, that's a laugh!" shot Theodore. "Are you aware what I've been doing to this little shit all year?"

"Neville told me," Jacob growled, shaking with fury. "And I'm going to fucking kill you. You know I can even do it without a wand. I'm stronger than you always were. I can choke the life out of you for everything you've done to my brother and all of the other innocent kids who were at this school for the wrong year! You are a sick, pathetic little bastard whom not even your goddamn father could love! Especially if he knew the truth about you!"

Theodore trembled with both anger and some fear.

"I have the upper hand, Kragoff," he whispered.

He pointed his wand at Chad, the tip digging into the boy's neck.

"Try anything, and I kill him."

Jacob gripped his wand tightly, sweat forming in his palm, but he kept it at his side.

"It's going to be alright, Chad," he promised again.

The two brothers met eyes just as they heard fast footsteps. Chad smiled in understanding.

"_Flippendo_!" Hermione shouted as she appeared, making Theodore fly back through the air. He landed on a pile of rubbish, cursing loudly.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted at Jacob.

"_Protego_!" he cast back.

Chad fell on the floor, ducking from the flying curses as he had no wand. All of a sudden, heat blazed through the room as large beasts made completely out of fire erupted out of nowhere.

"WHAT IN THE HELL-," screeched Theodore as they all stared at the beasts.

"Crabbe's set the bloody place on fire!" Ron shouted as he and Harry ran towards them, followed closely by a terrified Malfoy, a shocked Goyle, and a worried but gleeful Crabbe.

"Like it hot, scum?" he yelled in evil joy.

Theodore grabbed Chad and ran with him through the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jacob roared, chasing after Nott.

Suddenly, fire blocked his way and he changed direction with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Malfoy and his two idiots ran the other way.

As Harry tried to deflect the fire, Jacob noticed four broomsticks propped up as if for their convenience.

"Bloody hell, are we lucky!" Jacob shouted as he got up on one, beckoning for the others to do the same.

The golden group all soared high into the air as the flames engulfed their previous spot. They could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all climbing a tower of items.

Jacob cringed.

_Where was Theodore with Chad?_

Crabbe lost his balance completely before falling to a flaming death.

Malfoy screamed with horror.

Harry and the others turned sharply to head back for them before Ron shouted

"If we die for them Harry, I'm gonna kill you!"

Jacob instead flew the other way, seeing his target.

Theodore stood on another pile of forgotten items, clutching his wand and a wailing Chad.

Jacob dived toward them, pointing his wand at Theodore. However, he cast no spells at all.

"AARGH!" shrieked Theodore as the wand tip hit him directly in the left eye.

Jacob grabbed Chad and lifted him on his broom. They began to fly in the air when Theodore cried out for help and forgiveness.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, THEODORE!" Jacob screamed back. "GIVE MY REGARDS TO YOUR FATHER WHEN HE GETS THERE!"

A large fire beast came out of a wall of flames, closing its mouth over the entire body of Theodore who was burnt to a crisp in a second.


	18. Chapter 18

HOGWARTIAN HELL

CHAPTER 18

Battle raged through the night. War at its worst.

Students, teachers, death eaters, creatures and worse all fought, either falling to their deaths or causing another to do the same. It was kill, or be killed.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled loudly as she danced around the castle, striking down anyone in her way, torturing, killing.

"Come on, then!" she jeered. "Who wants to go next?"

Remus Lupin threw a curse at one death eater before kicking the face of a fallen snatcher. Suddenly, more death eaters appeared out of nowhere, darting down the steps. In unison, the all cursed the same spell.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"NOOO!" came the terribly scream.

Tonks raced down the steps toward her fallen husband as his murderers vanished in a haze of swirling black fog. His eyes were wide and full of...peace. He'd meant to die. The last Marauder...fallen.

As she began to sob uncontrollably over Remus' body, Tonks' hair began to turn a pale, white color. She stayed there for a while as the battle raged on through the castle. But nothing else mattered. Not after this. Nothing else could matter.

And then she spotted something on the floor next to her dead husband, something that had been in his hand before he was killed. She picked it up and examined it closely.

It was a family picture. It was of Remus standing next to Tonks with his arm around her as they both held on to...Teddy. She smiled, realizing there was still reason to live.

"I'm coming home, Teddy," she whispered.

There was a sudden cackling behind her.

"Oh, look at the little blood traitor, crying over the itty, bitty, werewolf," cooed Bellatrix.

Tonks looked around with fear, quivering in her leather coat. Her aunt looked as horrid as ever. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and sticking up, her pale skin as white as milk, her eyes bloodshot and crazed, and she was twirling her wand with demonic glee.

"Too bad for the little cubby," she sneered. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Before she could completely finish the spell, the enraged Tonks had pulled out her wand and threw a Cruciatus curse at her bitch of an aunt, causing the dreaded wrench to collapse down a short flight of stairs, screaming.

"THAT WAS FOR MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH!" Tonks cried.

"Reducto!" cursed Bellatrix, causing a large area of wall to collapse on the screeching Tonks.

Bellatrix skipped over to examine the remains of her damage. Tonks will still alive, but only just. Her head had the largest, gaping hole and blood was spilling all over the stone floor. She starred at her aunt, unable to move.

Bellatrix giggled and spat on Tonks' mouth before skipping away with merciless laughter.

The bitch tore through the castle, up the stairs, firing curses in all directions, and slaughtering innocent students along the way. Bellatrix suddenly found herself on the seventh floor corridor, and was witnessing a four way duel. Two Death Eaters (one of them Thickness) were struggling against the combative Weasley twins. No wait, it was only one twin and his older brother, Percy. What fun!

Bellatrix raised her black and silver wand (the replacement after the Mudblood had stolen the other) and pointed it at the large wall behind the Weasleys, Potter, the three Mudbloods, and the Death Eaters. She began her curse just as the Percy struck down Thickness and yelled something to the extent of resigning.

"You're _joking_, Perce!" the twin shouted, grinning. "I haven't heard you joke since-,"

_BOOM_

The wall was ripped apart and a sudden, enchanted fire appeared from its depths. The fire quickly vanished when the wall mysteriously repaired itself, but the damage was done. All of those who had been caught near the flames were on the ground, either dead or injured, Bellatrix truly did not care.

She continued to skip along, like an excited little school girl pursuing a butterfly when

"_RICTASEMPRA!" _shouted the Mudblood boy, Jacob, and Bellatrix felt her body fly through the air as an outside explosion caused the already unstable parts of the ceiling to collapse from above her.

Jacob lowered his wand and turned to see the most horrible sight he'd ever observed.

Chad was lying on the ground, his entire face and chest covered in streaks of his own blood.

Chad's older brother's scream was just as pained and dreadful as the wails from both Ron and Percy as they sobbed over Fred Weasley's lifeless form.

Harry starred at the scene, holding Hermione close to him, when a sudden pain came from his scar and he thought he heard the high, cold, and relentless voice of Lord Voldemort.

More Death Eaters appeared just as Bellatrix, still alive, clambered out of the wreckage.

She screeched with fury but it was no match for the infuriated battle cries that came from Ron, Jacob, and Percy. They all tore at the small group of Voldemort's supporters and began to curse them worse than they'd ever cursed any others before, fighting with more force than anyone would have guessed.

Two Death Eaters fell at Percy's hand, their bones binding and snapping inside of them, distorting their faces as another's head was set ablaze by a murderous Jacob. Ron brought the remaining three down with two casts of _Sectum Sempra_, which caused blood to burst from every corner of their flesh, and one _Avada Kadavra _which threw the body of the attacker straight into Bellatrix who was shocked at the sudden power of her opponents.

They continued to scream as Hermione and Harry both tried to hold Ron back from Bellatrix and Percy darted back to the two bodies lying in the midst of smoke and stone.

Jacob, however, was contained by no one.

Bellatrix shoved the fallen ally off of herself and stood. Her eyes were gleaming with both surprise and menace.

"Aw, is the little Mudblood upset about something?" she cooed in a drunken, high pitched baby voice.

Jacob slashed his wand down through the air and magically drew a deep, bleeding cut across the crazed woman's breast.

"AARRRGHH!" she roared with both agony and distortion. "YOU FILTHY, FUCKING MUDBLOOD!"

They began to duel, moving faster than ever before. They came up to the stairs where more battle was raging below. Harry was chasing after Jacob, trying to see whether or not he would kill the most dangerous follower to the Dark Lord.

"YOU INSANE BITCH!" Jacob yelled. And then with a crazed look in his now bloodshot eyes he jeered in a horrible, high voice that was not his own "Are you only like this because your dear ugly master won't love you? Voldemort too busy to _fuck _the sickening whore that spends all her days kissing his ass?"

He laughed coldly as she screamed in fury, angry tears welling up in her veiny eyes.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" _

"NO!" Harry screamed.

The curse missed Jacob by inches, giving him a split second advantage.

"_CRUCIO!" _ he cast.

Bellatrix howled with pain and was thrown off of the stair case into a group of fighters below.

Jacob and Harry were both almost positive that she was still alive, but they retreated back to where Fred and Chad were lying.

Hermione was touching two fingers to Chad's neck while Percy did the same to Fred. Percy slowly shook his head will Ron desperately tried to use CPR, which (according to Harry) was now his third attempt.

Hermione then looked up at Jacob looking almost excited, but still distraught.

"He's alive!" she told him, frantically. "Chad's alive! I can feel a pulse."

"I know," Jacob said, darkly. "I already felt it. Back there…I was killing for Fred."

Harry was suddenly on the ground, clutching his scar.

Ron leaned down, a look of anguish and loss on his face.

"Look into him, Harry," he whispered. "Find out where he is. We can end this."

Hermione and Jacob nodded.

Harry closed his eyes for the longest minute any of them had ever experienced.

Then, he shot them back open and looked at them all.

"I know where he is," he gasped.

"We have to go and find him," Hermione began. "But Chad needs medical attention and…,"

"I'll take him," Percy said, hoarsely.

They all turned to face him.

"I'll get Chad to Madam Pomfrey," he explained, taking the small boy in his arms. He then looked at Ron directly in the eyes. "Do what you have to do. What you've all always been meant to do."

The four of them nodded before Percy turned and sped out of the corridor with the unconscious Chad.

Jacob, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Harry.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack," he said.


End file.
